Friend of all
by Repstars
Summary: At the age of eight harry is beaten and left in his cupboard to die, until a stranger with a magical bird comes to his rescue. Read as Harry is rescued by his father's brother as he introduces Harry to the world of magic and wonder, and as he meets extraordinary creatures, with whom he befriends. Most likely going to be a Harry/Harem. Most likely some Ron bashing
1. Freedoom!

Chapter 1- Freedom

A/N- This is a new fanfiction that I have been thinking about and decided to give it a shot. Please tell me what you think about it and I hope you enjoy. I do not know what pairing I am going to make this story, It might even be a harem but I don't know at this moment. Please read and review as any review helps, although flames will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

Harry was an eight year old boy. He was very skinny, almost to where his bones could show, and he was short. His unruly black hair that his aunt despised covered his broken glasses held together with tape. Beneath those glasses were Green eyes that at his age should have been sparkling and full of wonder, but alas instead they were cold and seemingly lifeless as he stared at the roof of his tiny cupboard. He was currently laying on an old bug ridden mattress that wasn't fit for even pigs. He had a small patchy blanket that had moth holes all through out it, as it covered his bruise ridden frame. Underneath the baggy clothes that were fit for a hippo, He was covered in scratches and bruises, from where his uncle had beaten him. Harry didn't understand what he had done wrong, He was only trying to escape from Dudley and his gang when he had appeared on the roof of the school. Since he hadn't known how he had gotten up there he definitely couldn't get down, So he had sat there until someone had noticed him. Of course, when he was found on the roof, They had called his aunt and uncle. When they had gotten to the school his uncle was an ugly shade of purple and his aunt was starring at him as though he had assaulted his own mother's grave, but then again, they might like him more if he had. After they had left the principle's office with the warning that if Harry was found up there again he would be expelled, his uncle had dragged him to the car. On the whole ride home he was wondering what tortures that his uncle must be thinking up in his fat head. When Harry saw the house of number four privet drive he started to pray that all he would receive was a screaming at, followed by a week locked in his closet.

Of course the gods were never that kind to him, For as soon a the door was shut his uncle had punched him repeatedly until he could no longer stand without the support of the wall, all the while as his aunt screamed about what a freak he was. After he finally collapsed his uncle had thrown him into the cupboard and locked all three locks on the door. That was were he still currently lay waiting for the sweet release of death. It had been three days and he was parched. Of course he couldn't ask for water as his throat was still swelled up from the blow that his uncle had dealt to it, Nor would he if he could, He was done asking them for anything. As he was laying there he heard someone knock at the door. ' Probably one of Vernon's Business partners' thought Harry as he heard voices at the door. But then Harry realized that the voice that his aunt was using was full of hate and his uncle had started to scream, " I will not let you infect anyone in this house with your freakishness, You FREAK! NOW GET OUT BEFORE...AHHHHH!" Harry heard his uncle scream before a loud crash.

Harry then heard his aunt let out a short shriek before another thump was heard. Harry heard a gruff voice saying something about common courtesy, as foot steps approached. Harry then started to half heartedly knock on the door barely making a sound, because it hurt him to much to move. The foot steps had stopped when he had started to knock and then they rapidly approached the cupboard. He then heard the man say something along the lines of alohomora, or something along those lines. He then heard the locks unclick and became curious, had they always opened when that word was said? If so, he could have escaped years ago! He was then blinded as light flooded his cupboard. He heard a sharp intake of breath and a few choice curse words. He then felt gentle hands on him and the voice started to talk to him, " Harry, Come on Harry, Come on, can you hear me." The voice asked in concern

This had confused him as no one had ever cared about how he felt until now, Instead of talking as his throat hurt to much, He just nodded. Harry heard the man sigh in relief, and then he felt the man about to pick him up. When he was barely off the ground he started to whimper. The man quickly but gently put him back down. He then felt the man lifting his shirt. What the man saw obviously angered him as he hissed, "Who did this to you. Was it your uncle?"

Again Harry only nodded. The man started to get up but when his hand left where it was pressed, numbing the pain, He started to whimper again. The man instantly changed the direction he was heading as he crouched down to Harry again. He then heard the man whistle and the most beautiful music he had ever heard appeared, Filling him with hope and strength, Making most his pain go to the back of his mind. He heard the man whispering to what ever had just arrived. He then felt a terrible pain and then instant relief spread out through his arm, as a loud popping sound sounded. He also felt all of the pain in his chest flair for a moment before popping. After that everyplace that Harry felt pain there was a sudden pain followed by an amazing relief and then nothing but a wet spot on his skin.

Whenever, what ever it was got to his face, his whole body felt brand new. Actually it felt better then brand new as if old pains that he had always had but just gotten used to, had disappeared. He felt sharp claws or talons gently grip his chest as it bent over his face. He then felt the same situation in his throat and then amazing relief, although he was still parched. He then felt the tears hit his black eyes and felt a terrible itching sensation in his eyes. After that was done, the figure started to stand when a single drop finally fell and landed on his forehead, to be exact the scar that he had gotten when his parents had supposedly died in the car crash. The pain that he had felt was blinding and a scream was ripped out of his already raw throat as he felt as if his head was about to be split in half. He felt the man holding his shoulders trying to relieve, by any way, of his pain. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the pain was gone as well as a scream sounded in the deathly quiet room. Finally opening his eyes, Harry looked to the man who had freed him of his prison and saw a man that looked a lot like him. The man had black unruly hair, with a stubbly beard. The man's eyes though were a dark blue that held an obvious wisdom behind them. On the man's shoulder stood a magnificent bird that practically demanded respect. It had a dark red plumage and a yellow underbelly. The birds eyes were the same color as the mans. The man was smiling gently at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He realized that his head was laying in the mans lap, but felt strangely comfortable about it, and briefly wondered if this what it felt like to have a father. The man then asked, " So now that has been taken care of would you like to get out of here? I'm sure that I can give you a better life traveling with me, than living within this prison."

Harry went to respond but had completely forgot about his parched throat, and instead all that had come out was a scratchy grunt that made his throat flare up with pain. The man had then asked Harry if he was thirsty and Harry nodded vigorously. So he turned around a dug into a bag that Harry had just noticed, he then pulled out what looked like a beaten up canteen and handed it to Harry, to which he drank every drop. Letting out a sigh, Harry handed him back the canteen. He then asked the man haltingly trying to get used to speaking again. " I will come with you, but only after you answer my questions."

The man nodded seemingly impressed that Harry hadn't just gone with him just because he had been nice to him. Harry then asked, " What is your name?"

The man had then easily responded back, " Most that know me call me Amicus, but my true name is Harold James Potter, the one you were named after."

At this Harry was surprised, " Why am I named after you, who are you to me."

At this the man chuckled and answered back, " You are named after me because I am your uncle on your father's side of the family and It was an agreement made between me and him when we were kids." The man replied, although now a bit more sadly.

"ohh," responded Harry, " Well if your my uncle then why was I left the big fat one and not the one with the healing parrot."

When Harry said this the bird on his uncles shoulder looked as though it had been struck and feigned passing out. His uncle had chuckled watching it and then looked back at Harry, " Better not do that again, less she decides to light you on fire. She is actually a Phoenix and her name is Persephone."

Harry had been shocked at the revelation as he had once read about Phoenix's at the school library when he had been hiding from Dudley. After that he had started hiding books in his cupboard and reading them at night with the little bit of moon light that would shine through the crack of the door. That was why he needed glasses as... Wait... He wasn't wearing glasses and yet his eyesight was perfect. He looked around for his glasses and saw that his uncle had accidently stepped on them shattering the lenses.

He looked at the Persephone who had a smug look on her face, well as smug as a bird could look. He had read that phoenix's had healing stuff in their tears. He then looked at his new favorite uncle and told him that he was ready to leave. His uncle had taken out a stick and waved it bringing all of Harry's meager possessions to them and a suit case, and packed everything away. When Harry had started to question what had just happened, his uncle had only shushed him and told him later. So they both stood up they started for the door. When They had passed Harold kicked Vernon in the groin with enough force to insure that he never had anymore children. As they left his uncle had taken out the same stick from earlier and waved it at them, Which somehow let them start moving again. His uncle had then slammed the door as the two inside tried to gather themselves, well his aunt did, His uncle just held his groin and moaned. When they go to the end of the drive way, Dudley and his gang walked up. "Sup, freak. I thought I made it very clear, your not allowed to have any friends. Guess I'll just have to teach you again." Said Dudley as he started to swing at him.

Harry easily dodged under his fat cousins swing, he then stood up and slammed his fist into his cousins face. Hearing something crack when he did it, Harry pulled back to see Dudley's nose gushing blood. Seeing Big D get his nose broken by the little weakling scared the other boys off especially in front of an adult who seemed to be on Harry's side. Dudley unable to believe what had just happened instead screamed out for his mommy and ran inside the house, claiming that the freak had hit him and his daddy needed to beat him up again. Harold had just shook his head and then smiled at Harry congratulating him for standing up for himself. He had then taken Harry across the street and with a spinning motion they disappeared.

A/N- thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it, Let me know if this is something that I should continue. Please leave a review. Until next time.


	2. Amicus's job

A/N- Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy. One of my plans for later is that Harry will usurp Dumbledore. I don't plan on putting in any Dumbledore bashing, but I will have Dumbleodre lose most of his popularity with people. But without furtheer ado, Please enjoy.

Diclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

Harry and Amicus as he had asked Harry to call him were camped out in a dark forest. It had been a week with Amicus, and he was enjoying himself. Since his rescue they had appeared in a camp similar to this, except for, that one was on the top of a cliff. When they had appeared he had almost walked right over the edge, if it wasn't for Amicus, he sould only be a grease stain on the bottom of the massive chasm. From there they had talked primarily how Amicua had preformed his magic tricks, why he hadn't showed up earlier, What his uncle did for a living, and where he lived. Amicus had replied that he was a wizard and that so was Harry, proving it to Harry when he had asked for proof by vanishing a boulder and then pointing out facts from harr'y own life that had no other explanation. He had told Harry that he hadn't arrived earlier because number one, he physically couldn't find Harry, as some old man had hid him from Amicus. Amicus had only found him when he had left last week with the dursley's to one of Dudley's dentist appointments, and as there was no dentist in little whining, Surrey that had to go out of town to go to one. It turns out that the spell the old man had cast, couldn't spread that far as well as keep the house hidden, so Harry was revealed. The second reason, was that before, Harry was too young to be able to keep up with, Amicus as he went about his work.

Amicus was actually an unofficial ambassador to all the different types of magical beings out there, Which apparently were real just like magic. What Amicus did was travel to the home lands of all manner of different creatures and befriend them, and help them work out problems that other wizarding people placed upon them. He remembered that first day, while sitting around the fire with Amicus a seemingly half man half scorpion, which his uncle had called a Scorpius, had strolled right into camp and started to speak to Amicus as if nothing was weird, even though harry couldn't understand a single thing that either was saying as they were speaking in a weird hissing sound. It had been over half an hour for Amicus and the Scorpius named Razzeck to turn to Harry, Amicus waving his wand at harry and saying some weird words which allowed him to understand the hissing sound, and started to include him into the conversation, . After they had, Harry had warmed up to the Razzeck and ended up speaking to him over half an hour after Amicus left to get fire wood.

They had stayed on the side of the canyon for three days after his first day. On the second day Razzeck and Amicus had taken him to thee Scorpius camp. At first he had been confused because they were no homes, and no tree's or caves for them to live in, Until some of the underbrush shifted to the side and a hole opened in the ground, followed by many others. Scorpius had started to poor out of the holes. They were of all different heights and sizes. Harry had blushed a little as the women didn't wear shirts, showing off their assets to the world, which was something he had learned that a woman should never do. He had later asked Amicus why they lived in holes and not in houses, to which Amicus had replied that they didn't want to impact the earth like humans and would rather co-exist with it, so instead of cutting down trees and killing off wild life to build houses,, they instead opted to live in holes. Harry had then asked started asking questions about all of the aspects of living as a Scorpius and was completely fascinated with each and every reply that he got. The next day Harry had once again went to the village and started to get to know some of the other scorpiuses. The day after that, Harry had been very saddened when he was told that they had to leave. He had waved goodbye to Razzeck as Amicus once again popped them away, which Amicus had called Apparating.

So here they were sitting in this dank, dark forest waiting for some other magical creature to arrive. Amicus had refused to tell him what they were going to meet, and instead just told him to wait. Harry hoped that it was some king of walrus eating monster that he could point to his old house ( Vernon and Dudley would have a great time with it, Right?) HE then heard the sound of hooves pounding on the ground start to get closer to their camp, and a minute later a half man half horse had appeared. Harry had been a little intimidated at first, especially when he had told amicus that he shouldn't have brought a child so small that he could crush under his hoof into the forest. Amicus had just laughed and told the horse-man that his nephew could handle himself. Harry's head whipped around to look at amicus and gave him a look that practically screamed, " You liar!"

Amicus had just winked at him and then turned back to the other man and started to speak with him. Apparently there was trouble with a herd of unicorns near by, and that the alpha male had attacked every time that the centaurs, which harry guessed was what the horse people were called, had tried to get close to the problem. Amicus had then told Harry to follow and started to follow after the centaur as he ran ahead.

When they had arrived, they had appeared in a village like area. Harry thought that it kind of looked look like some of the Indian camps that harry had seen on a cowboy movie that he had watched in class one day, except for a lot bigger. As they came into the village, many other centaurs started to appear. Again harry blushed seeing some of the younger female centaurs without a covering over their chest. He was about to ask Amicus why the young ones weren't covered when he heard a loud neighing sound and massive pounding of hooves. Harry saw Amicus start running towards the sound and followed after him.

When he got around the corner, He saw the biggest horse that could ever possibly live. The thing was enormous at least fifteen feet tall and it had at least a two foot long horn coming out from it's forehead. It was rampaging and swinging its horn at the three male centaur that were trying to calm it, as Amicus approached it with his hands raised. The unicorn studied him for a moment and started to calm. " Its ok, Maximus, its ok, we're only here to help." He said calmly well still approaching the unicorn, named Maximus.

Amicus was just about to get close enough to stroke Maximus's nose, when a pitiful weak neighing sound came from behind them. Maximus then went on his frenzy again and swung his head at Amicus making a gash all the way down his side, Harry forgetting the danger, ran over to Maximus and stood in between him and Amicus, not wanting the man who had saved him from the cupboard to be crushed, at least without some company. When he had stood in between them, Maximus had calmed. When Maximus had showed no more signs of violence, he turned to Amicus and started to try and help him, but Amicus just waved him off and whistled. With a flash of light and beautiful singing, Persephone appeared and landed on the ground beside Amicus and started to cry over his wound. Harry starred in a curious manner as the flesh started to mend itself back together. After the wound was healed, Persephone jumped and flew into the air, landing among the branches. Amicus then stood and started to walk over to Maximus again, with his hands in the air. This time Amicus made it the whole way to Maximus, without being gouged. When he reached him, he placed his hand upon his snout and rubbed gently.

The same pitiful neighing once again came from behind Maximus, but this time with Amicus's hand on his snout his snout, he didn't freak out again. Harry looked behind them and saw a baby foal unicorn surrounded by other unicorns, which were smaller than Maximus, surrounding it. The baby unicorn was lain on its side and was barely moving. Harry started to walk over and Maximus only gave a grunt as he passed, but when Amicus tried to follow after him he neighed and once again slammed his hooves on the ground. He then called out to Harry to ask what he saw.

Harry had walked between all of the unicorns, who where eyeing him with interest, as he walked towards the baby. When he finally got to it he saw the baby's eye was starring at him in a pleading way. He bent down and saw a claw mark upon the flank of the foal. He reached down, to check it when he heard a howling from the forest. He looked up and saw a women with snakes for hair approaching with her claws extended, charging straight for him. The unicorns that were around him looked conflicted for a moment before running in the opposite direction. Harry was angry that they would just leave their baby to be killed by this monster, until he heard Maximus let out a very loud neighing sound and charge straight at the woman with his horn pointed at her chest. The snakes on the woman's head then started rise and he heard Amicus scream at him to look away from her.

Harry, completely trusting of his uncle already, shielded his eyes as he heard her let out a loud Hiss. When he uncovered his eyes he was surprised to see Maximus, completely standing still, not moving a muscle, ass the snake lady slithered towards the foal. He didn't know what was going on, but what he did know was that a baby horse was about to be hurt and nobody was going to do anything about it. He saw that amicus was getting some type of bow and arrow ready. Harry, deciding to do something drastic, ran and jumped on the woman's back holding on to her as she tried to throw him off, by grabbing on to the snakes. She then clawed his side as she grabbed for him, and he fell from her back. She then turned on him about to slash him, when an arrow thumped straight into the place her heart would be.

She looked down at the arrow and then back at him, before letting out an ear splitting scream, and falling over dead.

He then heard a pair of footsteps approaching quickly. He then had Amicus at his side, sounding completely bipolar as he both admonished Harry for doing something so dangerous, and praising him for saving the foal's life. He then had Persephone land beside him and start to cry on his wound. The skin itched greatly as it mended itself. He then looked over as he saw Maximus start to move again, barely at first with a flick of the tail and move of the eyeball, and then rolling his shoulders and trotting in place, before walking over to the foal who was starting to stand, after Persephone had cried on its wound as well, Healing its flank.

After they had concluded their business and gotten every thing set right between the centaurs and the unicorns. After that Harry and Amicus left for their camp talking on the way.

" What was that woman."

" A gorgon, they have the ability the turn a human into stone, and temporarily freeze very magical creatures."

" So that's why Maximus didn't help the foal when she went after it."

" Correct."

" Why didn't the other unicorns help attack the gorgon."

" Because unicorns are actually very aversed to fighting, Maximus fought because he is a different kind of unicorn. He was a battlecorn, Their main job is to protect a herd of unicorns. The reason that Maximus had attacked me and the centaurs was because the unicorn that was attacked was actually the next battlecorn of that herd, and Maximus's son. He was upset that he couldn't protect his son from the gorgon the first time, and didn't want to take the chance of any of us attacking it. Although, I am curious why he let you approach. Ah well, as long as the job was completed, I'm not complaining."

" So why did the gorgon attack the foal. Are they predators or something."

" Well yes they are predators, but they actually revere unicorns as gods, so they would never hunt them. That one back there was probably kicked out of her clan, and had went insane. "

" Oh, well that's sad. She lost everything and then was killed because she went crazy."

" 'Tis the world, My young protégé, 'Tis the world." Said Amicus dramatically.

Harry then remembered something that he had wanted to ask and turned to Amicus again, " Why were the younger female centaurs unclothed on their chests, why the older ones were?"

" Interested in boobs already, hmm?"

" NO! NO! It's just... ummm..."

" Hahahaha, I'm only messing with you. They were uncovered because they did not have a mate yet. That is how they show their availability and how they attract their mate. After they are mated, They start to cover themselves, so that only their mates will be able to see what's underneath. Now I think that that's enough questions for now. We don't want your head to explode because you learned to much at one time now do we."

After that, they walked in silence back to the camp. With Harry thinking about all that he had learned.


	3. Always make a big entrance

Harry Potter age eleven and a quarter was sitting by the camp fire. In his hands he was holding four newspapers, the first was two weeks after the date of Amicus freeing him from the prison called Number four Privet Drive. It was a paper written by some woman named Rita Skeeter. It read:

regrettably it has come to our attention that on the date of April 28th, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the slayer of the dark lord Voldemort, was forcefully taken from his loving home. The discoverer of this incident one Arabella Fig, had been gardening, when she saw a man pulling Mr. Potter out of his house and pulling him down a dark alley. Before she could get there the tell tale signs of apparation reached her ears.

Ms. Fig, as quickly as she could contacted the great Mr. Dumbledore. or is he as great as he seems as, when Aurors arrived, they found Mr. Dumbledore's own signature was tied to the repelling wards. Could it be that the great Dumbledore has planned the kidnapping, or was the wizard that took him so powerful as to take down the wards. Found out more as we question Ms. Amelia Bones number one Auror and soon to be had of the DMLE as she and a group of other Aurors try to make since of what happened that night.

After reading the headline Harry chuckled, loving home, Dumbledore, and kidnapping. This woman really did know how to write an interesting story He shook his head and looked toward the next paper, this one was called the quibbler and it was written a week after the first. It read:

Harry Potter presumed dead, it has come to the attention of the wizarding press that two weeks after the kidnapping of Lord potter, know evidence or any sightings have been reported of him. The DMLE have tirelessly worked to solve the case to were he might have been taken. As the team of Aurors searched for Lord Potter, they have uncovered some disturbing facts. Mr. Potter was brought up in an abusive home. During their search the Aurors had noticed something strange, as they had found a cupboard under the stairs leading up to the second floor of the house, had a padlock on it's door. Now for those of you who do not know what a padlock is, it is one of the strongest locks that a muggle can buy legally. When they had took the lock off the door, they had found a disturbing sight. They found a small room, with a ripped up mattress and cleaning fluids taking up most of the small space, upon further investigating, one Amelia Bones found something that had horrified all of us that were there, In the top right hand corner in the back of the corner she had found a carving in the wall. What she sound was a scratching presumably made by lord Potter himself that read simply, Harry's room. The findings were so terrible that the family that Harry had been placed with were instantly placed under veritaserum. What the Aurors had found was terrible, Apparently, the day that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were murdered, Lord Potter was left on the doorstep of Mrs. Potter's sister and her husbands house. Who put him there, none other than one Albus Dumbledore, who left Mr. Potter with only a note. When questioned, Mr. Dumbledore, answered with, that when the couple had taken in Harry, it was with hope that they would care for him like a son, along side his one year old cousin. But alas that was not to be, as from the time that he could walk Lord Potter was made to do chores that any other parent would have never forced upon their child. From the age of five, Lord Potter was forced to sleep under the stairs so that their own son could have a second bedroom for all of his toys. At the age of five and a half, lord potter was made to cook breakfast for the family and then fed nothing but the scraps.

It was at the age of six that the husband became very physically abusive of his nephew. If fact it was only three days before Lord Potter was allegedly kidnapped, that he was severely beaten for committing an act of freakishness at school. This freakishness, happened to turn out to be an act of accidental magic that all children go through until thee age of eleven, when they are trained to control it. After being beaten, Lord Potter was locked for three days, in his cupboard, without food or water. That was when the family claims that another 'Freak' a.k.a. a wizard, broke into their house and assaulted them. When the wizard finally freed them of their restraints, he had already taken Lord Potter out of the house, where only a few minutes later their son ran into the house, claiming to have been assaulted by Lord Potter himself. Currently the three have been turned over to muggle authority along with the crimes that they have committed against the young lord. May they rot in hell, I say.

After learning all of this can we really call this a kidnapping, or was it someone who had found out the truth and set Lord Potter free from his Prison called a home.

Harry smiled, the bastards had gotten what was coming to them. He was happy that the first story that had came out had put the truth right on the table, no sugar coating or exaggerating needed. When he had first read the paper, he had been confused as to why they had called him a Lord, until her had brought it up with Amicus, he had found that magical England still incorporated Lords and Ladies into their government. When he had asked Amicus why he hadn't been made lord of house Potter he had responded easily, He had simply said that he didn't want it and had passed it on to him. Harry had remembered gnarl-tooth, one of his goblin friends, had said something about catering to the ungrateful lords of England. He hadn't thought about it to much then though, as a rampaging dragon in the vaults had been a little more important at the time. He just shook his head and placed the paper at his feet with the other and started to read the third, This one to was written by Rita Skeeter. It was written It read:

The- Boy-Who-Lived thought to still be a live! It has come to the attention of the staff at Hogwarts, that the list of students that were sent their letters included Mr. Potter. As on June twenty ninth a letter was sent to his location with a list of school supplies needed for the school year, we can only hope that he truly is still alive and that he will be on the train on September first. So that we may welcome him back from whatever nightmares that he may have been forced through. Minister fudge has announced that a group of Aurors, led by the chief of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, herself will be there to watch for him. We can only hope and pray, for the boy-who-lived's safe return.

Harry chuckled after reading this paper, Boy-Who-lived, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the wizarding world sure did love i's hyphens. Harry wondered what they would call him if they knew of all of his different adventures that he had been on with Amicus.

The one who pets unicorns, The one who hunts with centaurs, who runs with thestrails, who wrestled goblins, who read bedtime stories to giants, who helped calm dragons, who dined with the forgotten high elves, who danced with the veela queen, who spoke to Hera queen of the phoenixes, who out matched vampires and earning a place amongst them, who swam with merpeople, who dominated werewolves after being scratched by them, who flew with griffons, played with pixies, tamed Cerberuses, beat trolls, outwitted sphinxes, trapped acromantula, made friends with Lamia, spoke to Ents, Bit Basilisks ( Don't ask), bowed to hippogriffs and receiving one in return, befriended house elves, went to ghost's death days, terrified boggarts,crafted with dwarves, studied chimaera, and hugged dementors ( Which apparently had the same affect as stealing souls for that was why they did steal them, as that was the way that they showed affection.)

He had done a lot in the last three years, sometimes using a time turner to give them more time. After six weeks of traveling with Amicus, Amicus had started to teach him sword fighting, stealth, tracking, cooking, and a variety of other skills that he needed to be able to survive, on his own, without the aid of magic. His skill had been tested a year after that as Amicus had disappeared one day with all there supplies except for a lone knife. He didn't return for a week and when he had, Harry was completely set. He had made a tent of animal furs, made a roaring fire, and had enough food to last him a fortnight.

Harry had been the only human to ever be bitten by a vampire without turning, to be scratched by a werewolf without transforming, All of the phoenix tears, tears that he had been introduced to on the first day that he had met Amicus, that were in his blood stream had neutralized their affects and instead only gave to him the benefits of the viruses. He had become an Alpha to a small pack of female werewolves in Russia, and was honor bound to visit them at least once every three months, as one of the benefits of wereism is the form that you can take, but unlike most other werewolves, he was able to keep his mind in thee transformation. Another benefit of wereism was he could change when he wanted, as only transforming on the full moon was considered a weakness to the tears.

Harry had also taken control of newly formed coven of vampires when he was in Romania. after defeating the corrupt old leader. He was blood bonded to the female leader, silver and was mated to her. He chuckled what other eleven year old could say that they had got it on with a two hundred year beautiful woman, or been taken six women at the same time. Some of the benefits that the vampirism was that he was faster and stronger than most. He also physically aged faster than humans as when a child is turned into a vampire, the venom starts to make the human's bodies grow to that of a twenty one year old were, they then stop aging. At the moment Harry had the look of that of a thirteen year old.

At the age of ten and a half Amicus had allowed Harry to travel on his own as long as he had Hestia with him. Hestia was his familiar, the first and only daughter of Persephone. She was born when Harry was at the age of nine. She had instantly taken to Harry and when she reached the age that Phoenix's depart to find their own way, she had instantly bonded with him. He and she hadn't parted ways since.

Harry looked beside him and saw the wand that the high elves had crafted for him after he had saved their elder tree, a tree that held their life force within, from a poisonous ivy that they couldn't find the source of. It had taken a human who was able to go into the dark forest, a place forbidden for any elf to go, to go into the forset and face the horror within. When he had come back with the head of a dark necromancer, they had thrown a feast in his honor, promised him the hand of the youngest princess who was still at the age of six thousand, and crafted him a wand made of the wood of a borifine tree, a tree that only grows once every hundred years and only lasts a decade before it dies. In the core of the wand was finest of Hestia's tail feathers, as she would give him no less. From then on, when ever he met a new race, or visited on that he had already befriended, He would learn from them and incorporate their arsenal into his own.

Harry snapped out of his remembrance as he heard Hestia start to sing. He smiled at her and then looked at the last newspaper. This one had been written two weeks after the term had started. It was another story fabricated by Rita Skeeter. It read:

Boy-Who-Lived doesn't appear. It is my grave duty, for me to tell you the people, that Mr. Potter has not appeared. On the day of September first, many were lined up in search for him at king's cross station, hoping to just catch at least a glimpse of him. Any and all green eyed and/or black haired boy that walked through that station were instantly bombarded. Some of the boys had even tried to tell people that they were Harry Potter and that they had escaped from their captures, but when the Aurors appeared to confirm it, their charades fell apart. Oh whoa is the future of the wizarding world. When our most prestigious heroes can just be swiped from us, Who could be next.

See page four for information about the riots demanding Dumbledore's resignation from head master.

see page eleven for updates on the new werewolf laws, that are keeping us safe.

see page fourteen for the campaign of Minister fudge and his running for re-election for the fifth time.

Harry just threw this paper into the fire. He had purposely not arrived at Hogwarts when he was summoned as he wanted to make an even grander entrance. If there was one thing that Amicus had taught him about wizards, which actually wasn't much at all, Was that to get their attention, you had to make sure to do something note worthy. He looked at the letter sitting at his feet. It had the Hogwarts crest on the waxen seal and was addressed to Mr. Harry Potter. Location unknown. He smiled as he was glad that he was able to make sure that he couldn't be found, if he didn't want to. It was also funny to him that wizards never thought to follow after owls, as they could find almost anyone as long as they were still breathing. Harry sitting by his camp fire at the edge of the forbidden forest looked up at the Hogwarts castle as the bell struck midnight. Tomorrow, he'd make his presence known to the world.

A/N- Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and I'm sorry if the story so far doesn't flow very evenly as of yet, I am still trying to get the hang of writing and will start to get better with the more practice that I get. Again thank you for reading and until next time, take care.


	4. Enterance made

Hermione Granger was sitting in the great hall at breakfast time. As per usual she was sitting alone, as she would always arrive at the great hall first. She usually ate alone, as most of her school mates opted to sit away from her, because they didn't want to deal with Ron Weasley, the prat. If anyone tried to sit beside her or talk to her he would show up and start being obnoxious and demanding to know why anyone would spend their time socializing with a know it all like her, and demanding that they instead pay attention to him. The new hero of the wizarding world, as since the the-boy-who-lived was to scared to face the wizarding world, they would have to look to him, Ronald Weasley the great, for guidance.

Of course most people tuned him out when ever he went on a rant, and would instead do whatever that they could to escape being near him, even if that meant leaving her all alone. Hermione was used to being friendless, she never really had friends when she was growing up, as all of her class mates would make fun of her for her brains. It never really bothered her, well that was what she told herself. Though not everyone would bend to the prat's will, as people like Neville longbottom and Susan Bones would always go out of their way to show her kindness. Susan had even broken the unofficial house rules when she had crossed the hall and sat beside her. After that Hermione and Susan were almost inseparable, They would spend as much time together as possible. The duo had become a trio when Susan had introduced her to Hannah Abbot. They were well aware of the older years spreading rumors that they were witches witches and that they must be in a love affair. When they had first heard this they had been very angered but could do nothing about it, but as time went on the affect of the rumors lessened and lessened, until finally that it didn't affect them at all

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor alone, she wished that she would never had begged the hat to put her in this house just because she had had that it had once been the great Albus Dumbledore's old house. So far she had not met anyone in her own house that would publically call her a friend. Her semi friend Neville, was in Hufflepuff. She called him a semi friend as they would barely ever talk, not because he was afraid of bringing the prat's annoying self upon him, but because he spent most of his time in the green houses, and he barely ever talked to anyone, sans her, Hannah and Susan on a rare occasion. She was waiting for Susan and Hannah to come to breakfast and was eating while imagining what else there was in the wizarding world, other than just pure blooded bigots who believed that they owned the world, when Susan and Hannah arrived and sat beside her, drawing some frowns from the pure bloods, They started to talk about the puzzle that had been bothering them for some time now.

"I still dont get it." Hermione told the two as they were filling their plates, "He can't be dead, because if he was, you'd be free of the contract."

"We know Hermione, that's about the only thing that we can figure out." Susan replied

"But if he's alive, then why hasn't he showed up? Or why hasn't he been found yet? They have magic. Why can't they use that to find him?" Hermione again brought up another point that they had long ago established.

"Three resons. One is may be behind a ward that keeps people from finding him. Two, he used a spell or ritual to make himself untrackable. Three, some giant alien squid came from another dimension and kidnapped him." Hannah said, getting an exasperated sigh from Hermione. "But whatever it is, he has to be a master of stealth and subtlety."

You see, when Susan was a baby, her parents had setup a marriage contract for her to be married to one of the members of the oldest magic families that still live today. The contract was between her and one Harry Potter. Now when Hermione had heard that her friend was going to be forced to marry someone that she had never met, or loved, she had become infuriated. Susan had then told Hermione that the contract could be annulled on the grounds that she did'nt love Harry and had found someone that could take care of her in his stead, or if Harry Potter ever hurt her on purpose. That had calmed Hermione, but then it raised the question, What happens if one of the two on the marriage contract died what would happen. Hannah had then told her that if one of the two died the contract would be annulled and the other partner would be able to marry whomever they chose, provided they didn't cause the demise of the other partner.

When they had learned this, they had contacted Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt, and asked her about the contract. The letter they had gotten in response told them that the contract was still active, and that the contract was why she had worked so hard on the case for so long. They had not told anyone about the contract, as they didn't want the possibility of one of the people that may be holding Harry Potter to come after her for being connected to him.

So here they sat chatting and eating when the post owls came in. Hermione decided that out of all the things that she liked about the wizarding word, which wasn't much, it would be the post owls on Hogwart's mornings. All of the pretty owls flying about, of all different colors, trying to find their owners. She liked to watch as they spiraled around for a while before all the post was delivered before they flew out the window. As she and her friends watched this, they were disturbed by a most unwelcome voice.

"Still hanging out with Ms. know-it-all I see. I think that you really should stop pretending to be her friend, as you don't want her becoming to close that she actually starts believing it." Said the red headed prat Ronald Weasley,, looking at Susan, who was glaring back at him. " I mean, I can't have my girl getting infected with whatever big toothed sickness she has."

Ron had one day out of the blue decided that Susan was his girl and that she be at hiss beck and call. No one knew where that idea had come from but it was defiantly not appreciated by the three of them. Everytime he saw Susan anywhere near Hermione, he would try and convince her to ditch her, and everytime the older Weasley twins would have to run damage control for their idiot brother. As they would come over, cover Ron's mouth, laugh and tell them that Ron was a prankster after their own heart, and drag him away as quickly as possible. That again was the case today, as the twins came over, grabbed Ron, and took off.

Hermione just shook her head, as Susan and Hannah shuddered at the thought of being his "girl". While they were settling, a daily prophet owl landed in front of Hermione. She thanked the owl, paid it a knut, and took her paper. After the owl had flown off she look at the newspaper, The date was October thirtieth, and today was the day before the yearly memorial of the passing of the Boy-who-lived's parents. It wasn't really a memorial, ass most people would celebrate the death of He-who-shall-not-be-named instead.

She was about to get to the daily report on the search for Harry Potter when a large emerald flame appeared in the middle of the hall, drawing everyone's attention. Out of the flame came the most beautiful song. Most of the students and teachers smiled at the sound of the song, while others, namely professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, grimaced. When the flame started to die down, the lamenting of a wolf sounded, making people shiver in the intensity. When the flames finally dissipated, there was two figures still standing there. One was a black haired boy with deep piercing emerald green eyes. He was about five and a half feet tall, he had a black vest on, showing his arms with had a few scars running up and down them. He had long black pants that went all the way down to his feet, were he wasn't wearing any shoes, But the most notable thing about the boy was the majestic phoenix standing regally on his shoulder. the other figure was a girl that looked around the age of sixteen. She was very beautiful, standing about five foot eight, and very curvy. She had straight black hair that traveled all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were frightening as they were a deep crimson, and had a small slit going down them when she changed her attention from one person to another. She gave off a very predator like feeling.

The whole hall was silent, except for a single spoon dropping from a third years hand. Finally after about a minute of complete and awkward silence, the boy, with mirth in his eyes turned in an exaggerated fashion with his arms raised, and yelled out "Honey, I'm home!"

"Or not" Hannah said.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to get out another chapter, I was spending my time with my sisters who I don't get to see a lot. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Until next time take care.


	5. You don't know where that man's been

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter

Harry was right outside of the castle wards, preparing for his entrance. He had decided that he was going to flame in to the great hall, as that would cause a commotion and he wanted to get everyone's attention. He had also decided to bring Silver, his alpha vampire mate, with him to Hogwarts, as she had told him that she had always wanted to learn more about wizards. In her place she had left pheara, the second oldest of the vampire coven, in charge in her stead. He would have brought the Alpha of his werewolf mates with him too, but she would have most likely been repelled by the dark creature repellent ward. Silver wasn't in danger of being repelled as vampires were notorious for getting into places that they shouldn't be. He shook his head, Werewolves were only as dark as the person that they were before the infection. He heard Silver rustling in the tent that they were sharing and smiled. It wouldn't be long now.

Finally, he saw it. The mass of owls swarming into the great hall. He called for Silver, who came out in her usual attire, mainly a deep red body suit that accented her curves very well. The suit accented her features very well. She had ivory skin, with high cheek bones, and deep scarlet eyes. Her deep silky black hair ran down to her waist. When Harry had visited their coven, they had found out that if you mix a phoenix tear into a potion of non-burning that is mainly used by dragon handlers, it creates a potion that makes vampires immune to the rays of the sun. That had been one of Harry's best days, seeing her beautiful smile as she got to walk in the sunlight again after so long. Now she spent as long as she could outside everyday, and would take every opportunity to show him her appreciation.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest as Persephone appeared on to his shoulder. She let out a beautiful song and disappeared with them in a flash of flames. He felt his feet slam onto the ground, and knew that their plan had started when he saw that Hestia's flames were still swirling while she sang. He decided to add to the suspense by baying like a wolf something that the wereism virus had gave to him. He heard silver chuckling at his antics and he smiled at her. As the flames started to die, the occupants of the hall started too come into focus.

He could have laughed out loud at thee sight of their faces as they all stared at the show. Finally the flames disappeared and he could see the whole hall. They were all completely quiet and starring at him and silver. He had almost growled when he saw how some of the elder boys were looking at Silver. He snapped out of it when he saw the headmaster. The look he had almost made his cool persona snap. His eyes looked like they were only staying in his head because his glasses were holding them back. Harry decided that he didn't like thee silence at all so he chose to break it. Spreading his arms, and filling his lungs with air, he yelled out to the quiet air, "Honey, I'm home!"

At that the silence broke and whispering ran rampant between the students and the teachers started to rise, with some of them with wands raised. He turned toward them and raised his hands, stating, "Wow, not a great welcome to a new student that just wants to learn."

At this, some of the teachers started to lower their wands, until the ever so resourceful Severus Snape yelled out "Baubillious" sending a white streak of light straight for his head.

Harry jumped over the beam, rolled and shouted, "Colloshoo" When it struck it seemed not to do anything but when Severus tried to moved, he face planted straight into the ground. A short women bustled over to him quickly and started to cast spells over his un-moving body Harry stood from his crouched position and bowed to the clapping of two read heads that looked like they were twins. The woman that was casting the spells over the man declared that the man had knocked himself out when he had fallen. The woman on the side of the headmaster nodded towards the woman and the turned to him. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Don't you think that this meeting should be held in a more private place than this?"

"Yes, yes of course," Said Dumbledore while he stood from his throne like chair, "We shall discuss this in my office, if you please." and without even turning around to make sure that he was coming, he walked out of the hall as if expecting Harry to just follow.

He looked at the other teachers who were rising and making their way toward the exit. There was the old woman that he had pegged as the assistant headmaster, from the where her chair was placed at the table. She had brown hair that had mainly turned grey. She wore small glasses that fit her small eyes very well. She wore gray robes that fit her seemingly stern personality perfectly.

Next he say a small man, about half the size of Harry himself. He wore what seemed like a greyish business had dark black hair and a very thoughtful face. He kind of reminded Harry of a goblin. 'Maybe there was some goblin blood in his family' Harry thought. He decided to ask later.

Next was a rather plump woman, who had greyish brown hair. She had a kind smile that seemed permanently etched onto her face. She wore brown robes that seemed to be permanently grass stained. She smiled as she passed him on the walk following the others.

Last was the man that had attempted to hex him. He had long black greasy hair and black robes. He had a nasty gleam to his eye as he looked at Harry. Harry just smiled and waved as he passed by.

Harry realized that no one else was coming and that he was again the center of all thee attention of the students. He grabbed Silver's hand ad then walked towards the exit, looking to his left as he did. When he did he saw three pretty girls, looking at him different than the others. They looked at him and Silver as they were deciding whether or not if he was a threat, while the others looked at him as something that would make juicy gossip. He nodded at them as he and Silver exited the hall.

When they arrived at the headmaster's office Harry and Silver where met with the old man sitting in another throne like chair, giving him a curious look, and as though he was trying to put out a grandfathery persona. The other teachers were all seated behind the headmaster facing the two. Harry made a show of walking into the office, seating Silver, taking his own seat, and getting comfortable. Finally he settled and looked towards the staff of Hogwarts.

They were all giving him different looks, The assistant headmaster and the short man were looking at him as if trying to solve a puzzle. The plump woman was still smiling and Harry wondered if she could ever stop. The greasy haired man was looking at him with a look of hatred. The old man was looking at him as though he just gotten a new toy to play with. He decided to start the conversation, "Who, pray tell are you and what are you doing in my school, young man?"

"My name, now that is a very difficult question, as I have been given many. The goblins call me pale skin the goblin born of humans. The centaurs call me the child of thee flowing winds. The Vampires call me day fang. The werewolves call me prowl tooth, the..."

"Yes, yes, that is all very good, but what do humans call you?"

"Oh, well humans have given me many names. My uncle, aunt, and cousin called me freak. My uncle calls me Protégée. You wizarding folks call me The-Boy-Who-Lived. And my parents call me Harry James Potter."

At this reveal, the greasy haired man seemed to throw up in his mouth. The assistant headmistress and the plump woman gasped and seemed like they wanted to hug him for some reason. And The short man was chuckling.

"Yes, well, mister Potter may I ask where you were at the beginning of the school year, and why you assaulted one of our professors?"

"Actually, no you can not sir, as I do not wish to tell all of my secrets to some old man that I have never met before today, and as for assaulting your professor, I thought that he was giving me a custom goblin welcome. It is in goblin custom for a goblin to attack any that enter his house, with exception to his family, to test their worthiness. If the attacked can beat the attacker, then the attacker will consider them a worthy ally and will welcome them into their home. On the other hand if the attacker wins, then thee attacked is considered to be unworthy of entering their home, and are turned away. Really it's no wonder the goblins are so rude to you all, as everyday thousands of you walk right into their home untested, and they cannot test your worthiness without the threat of starting another 'goblin rebellion' as you call them, hanging over their heads. That is the challenge that I thought I was being presented when I came in. Trufully, I am glad that he is not this establishments dueler, as he did a terrible job, he was to slow, noticeable, and clumsy with his casting. As if he was, anyone could enter and cause a problem."

"How is it that you know so much of goblin tradition young man, if you don't mind me asking that is." said the short man, leaning forward with his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Well, I have helped out many different factions of goblins out with an array of problems, and I learned o many of their customs. Now for my question, and you may choose not to answer it if it is to rude of me to ask, but are you at all, related to a goblin perhaps?"

"My grandmother was, she and my grandfather met from his job in the Gringotts bank as a curse breaker."

"Your grandfather and grandmother were very lucky to have met, as the goblins usually try their hardest to keep their women from human eyes."

"Yes, they were."  
"Uhh..hmmm, excuse me but can we please get back to the conversation at hand?" Asked Dumbledore, tired of listening to this irrelevant conversation, when they should be learning where his secret weapon had disappeared to.

"Yes, well," Stated Silver, finally deciding to join the conversation,"We will need a marriage quarters, and don't say that you don't have any as this castle was built during the times that all of the students here would have already been breeding like rabbits. We also require three days to settle in, and prepare for classes. We would also like for the sorting hat to place us in a house in public, as doing it privately might cause some to think that it was rigged. We will also have permission to leave the school grounds whenever we want. Fill all of these requirements and we shall stay, don't and we will go to one of the other schools that have offered to give Harry his education, I for one was wanting to go to Beauxbatons, and Harry was interested in Durmstrang, But we decided to follow the wishes of Harry's parents and at least check out this establishment."

"Who are you to be making demands, In fact I don't think that the parents of these children will be very happy about us letting a bloodsucking monster into the school. I should probably just get rid of you know." Said thee greasy haired man as he started to stand while reaching for his wand.

Before anyone could blink he was being held up by werewolf like creature, though this one was shorter and had more muscle mass then typical werewolves. The werewolf had solid dark black fur and emerald eyes. Eyes that were filled with a deep anger. "Go ahead and try to touch her, I'll break every bone in your body, rend your spine from your back, and cut out your tongue before you could even move." Werewolf Harry said with malice in his voice.

"Harry! Put the man down, you don't know where he's been, he could have bugs." Said Silver, like a woman berating a rowdy dog.

Harry dropped the man and reverted to his normal state, though now his vest was completely ripped. He looked at Silver sheepishly and she rolled her eyes before stating for him to hand her his vest.

He did and she waved her wand, which was pitch black with red dots that looked like blood running through it all around, over the tears and stating 'repairo', weaving the fabric back together. She then handed it back to him, to which he put it back on. Dumbledore decided to speak. "While I do not agree with his methods, I have to agree that professor Snape was right. Why should we allow you into our school, and even if we did it seems that you are already accomplished in the arts of magic, so why do you wish to be here?"

"Well, sir, that is a good question. I actually was already an accomplished witch before my turning, but over the years I have used very little magic and have forgotten most of my training. As for why you should let me in, well if you don't, then as I stated earlier, other schools are willing to take us both and would be quiet happy to do so." Said Silver, as if she were closing a business deal, that the other person didn't wish to be in, but had no choice in the matter.

"So either you take us both, or you get neither of us." Finished Harry.

After that, the professors grouped up and started talking in hushed tones Finally after a few minutes of discussing it, they turned back to Harry and Silver, and The headmaster stated, though a little reluctantly, "Welcome mistet Potter and Miss Silver, to Hogwarts, Let me call for a house elf to take you to your marriage quarters."

A/N- Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and until, next time, take care.


	6. Worgons

A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was busy and had no time. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter

Harry and Silver were directed to their new quarters, by a house elf in some ratty old sac clothing. Harry had been angered by the state of the house elf's cloths but didn't do anything, knowing house elf pride they wouldn't appreciate him trying to give them better clothing than their master felt that they deserved. After they had checked the place and Silver put up most of their own wards and disabling a monitoring charm that the headmaster had placed in their room, they had started getting ready for the training time. Everyday Harry would exercise and keep himself ready for anything that life might throw at him. AS they changed, Silver started to speak, "I'm surprised that you didn't kill that man earlier. I was even more surprised that you didn't lay into that old fool when he had the audacity to accuse you of attacking one of his teachers, when you were fighting in defense. He is just lucky that you had me promise not to kill anyone while we are here, or old wrinkly balls would have to be looking for a new potions professor."

Harry, now lacking the carefree look that he had when he was talking to Dumbledore, replied," I didn't kill the man, because Amicus had told me of Dumbledore's high position of this world and I knew that if I had killed him he would have used his power and have me labeled dark. As for not laying into the old man, that was because I felt as though I wasn't attacked but merely flicked, and also by displaying that little bit of goblin knowledge, I was able to get the respect of the small professor. I think Amicus said that his name was Filius Flitwik the charms professor, and also a professional duelist. With respect may come friendship, with friendship alliances form and that man may be a very valuable ally to have later on."

Silver stopped and appeared to think about it for a moment before seeming to find his answer satisfactory and nodded in agreement. Finally after about ten more minutes of getting dressed, mainly from Silver teasing Harry with her body, something that she took great pleasure in especially when Harry kissed her breasts. After they were finshed getting dressed, they went outside to start their exercise.

They decided to start with a run and see who could get around the lake the fastest. They had been on their third run around the lake at the speed of Olympic runners, when a few students came out of the castle and saw them. They stopped and watched as Harry and the pretty girl continuously pass each other as they ran, attracting more students. Harry seemed to run almost like he was part canine, sometimes running on two legs others on four. After a while, the two runners started to slow, and exchanged a few words with each other, before getting into battle positions. They then charged at each other full force, Harry surprising everyone and even the girl for a sec, as he changed into a werewolf like creature. They slammed into each other, clawing, spitting, and growling. The students were shocked out of their trance when two figures arrived. One was a very old lady, named Ms. Grubbyplanks the care of magical creatures professor, who was demanding why her class was ten minutes late. The other was her assistant and a man and a half, as he was about ten feet tall and very hairy with a full grown out beard that seemed to mix in with his equally long black hair. He and the professor were looking at them with stern looks, until they saw the vampire that had arrived with the famous Harry Potter earlier and a werewolf like creature fight all out.

They starred in amazement as they witnessed the first sighting of a Worgon in over ten centuries. They were both over joyed as the Worgons, at one time, were considered the protectors of all the other magical races, and had been close relatives to werewolves. Some people would confuse them with a common werewolf, but unlike the common werewolf who was built for speed and agility, a Worgon was built for strength and endurance.

Worgons were around in the ancient times, when werewolves coexisted with their inner wolves, and could change whenever they desired. There used to be an equal mix of the two until the wizarding people and mundane(Muggle) people started to hunt down them with the aid of the vampire race, whom they had bought out, The humans started claiming them to be evil creatures after a darklord had rose who was a werewolf . The Worgons and the werewolves fled, but they knew it was only matter of time before they were found and wiped out. The Worgons, being the warriors of the two, hid the werewolves away and led their away the pursuers. They had then engaged them, refusing to go down without a fight a long way away. That was the battle that led to the extinction of an entire race. After finding out the fate of their brethren, the werewolves' inner wolves had went insane and separated themselves from their human counter parts to protect them. After that, werewolves lost the ability to transform at will, and their inner wolves had started to hunt down humans when they were released in a blind rage to avenge their fallen brethren.

Now here before the two of them, was a prime example of a Worgon, overpowering a vampire in a battle of pure strength. Finally after about another half hour of fighting, the vampire finally fell, unable to continue against the wolf,s superior strength. The Worgon let out a guttural howl before, to the shook of the two adults, changed into the famous Harry Potter. They watched as he threw himself down beside the vampire who, again to their shock, curled into his side. Faster than any old lady should be able to move, she made her way over to the two, with the Hagrid quickly out distancing her to the two figures. When they finally reached the two they saw Mr. Potter starring at the sky, almost breaking Hagrid's heart at the resemblance of Harry's eyes to his mother's. He looked at them as they approached, watching their every move. Grubbyplanks, not wasting a moment, started poking Harry with a her cane.

Harry lay on his back doing the thing that brought him the most joy, holding someone that he cared about. Silver had fallen asleep after they had trained as she was still getting used to being awake during the day, instead of the night. He remembered the first time that he had let his Worgon form out near Silver, and shuddered at the memory. His Worgon spirit had went into a rage at the sight of her, and only the lack of his training in that form had kept him from killing her. After a while they had started to bring out his Worgon form around Silver and usually other vampires from their coven, trying to bring peace to the spirit and them. Finally after the eleventh turn, the spirit's rage had passed and was willing to co-operate with vampires after hearing of their regret of helping in the death of their race. Mainly due to them feeling the same pain, with the humans and wizards attacking them afterwards and bringing some of the lesser goblin kingdoms to help in their hunts. Now whenever Harry changed to his Worgon form, it would greet Silver with respect, similar to one warrior greeting another. Though it did take immense pleasure in over powering Silver, showing, even if only to himself, that he was superior.

As he lay there in thought, something from the corner of his vision caught his attention. Two figures were rapidly approaching, though they walked with no visible aggression, he wouldn't take a chance. So as they approached he discreetly pulled his wand to his side, and Silver closer to his body. When they were about fifty feet away, he looked straight at them, showing them that they were noticed. The older woman he recognized from the great hall that morning, though he didn't know her name. The other was completely new to Harry, though he did have some vague memories of a giant man from his childhood. The larger of the two figures stopped about ten feet away, the older lady however came within arms distance and started to poke him with her cane. grabbing the cane and planting it firmly in the ground, he looked over to the students. wondering what they were staring at them for, when he heard a kid wearing Slytherin robes, blonde hair, and a face of disgust yell out, "Potter's a dark creature did you see that, he's a mangy mutt. My father won't stand for me having to go to school with someone like him. When he hears about this, he'll make sure that he and his vampire whore are put down like the animals that they are."

The two adults turned and saw the idiot was right behind them, looking at Harry and his mate with disgust. Before either of them could reprimand the young man, Harry, once again in Worgon form, had him in his claws. "You pitiful whelp, you are nothing but a spoiled brat running around acting like your better than everyone else. All because your father has more money than others, enough money to be able to bribe your mother into sleeping with him enough to at least have you." Harry harshly snapped in the now terrified boy, who reeked of urine, "I hate people like you, always thinking that excess money makes you better than the poor. It makes you stupid and weak. So stupid that you would dare insult someone that I care for, and many others that I call friend. I will tell you this once, you insult me and that's fine, but you insult my friends or loved ones and I will tear you limb from limb and leave you as nothing more than a bloody pile in the dirt, right where you belong. And if your oh so powerful daddy has anything to say about that, he can come talk to me, and if it comes to it, I'll leave a pile of dirt right next to yours, so that his body has somewhere to rest where it can be stepped on."

Harry then dropped the now completely terrified boy on the ground, who looked up at him like he was the worst kind of monster, before running as quickly as his legs would carry him to the castle. There was complete silence from Harry's declaration. Harry looked around at all of the shocked faces, and started chuckling, as he reverted to his human form. He then turned to the crowd, and said, "Sorry for that, I just couldn't help myself. Plus the guy really did need to learn a lesson. I promise not to do any limb ripping unless I really have to, and if it does come to that point, than I promise as long as you are not in the wrong, you shall be fine."

"Mr. Potter," Said the elderly lady, "While I do not agree with what you just did, I can not fault you as you caused him no harm. My name is Rubilda Grubbyplanks, care of magical creatures teacher. I saw you sparring with your partner and would be honored if you would allow me to study you and your partner at some time. It would be an honor to study your Worgon form, as although they are considered dark creatures, they are still creatures and me and my associate's passion is to be able to study and learn how to care for all creatures. Oh, where are my manners, this hairy tree trunk is Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper of the of Hogwarts." Said man nodded his massive head at Harry and spoke."

"Pleasure ta see ya again Harry. Ya might na' remember me, but I knew yer parents pretty well, grea' they were, died long befer the time." He said with tears in his eyes, "I was tha one tha' took yer to your aunt and uncles house, not knowing wha' hell I was puttin ya thru. I'm sorry for not takin ya somewhare better bu' Dumbledore said that you'd be safe. I know tha' you probably couln't forgive me, bu' I wanted ya to know that I was sorry." He said starting to break down.

Harry was surprised by the sudden confession and that this man was one of the ones that helped put him through hell, although unknowingly. He smiled no longer angry at those that were responsible, thanks to some help from Amicus. He walked over to the gentle giant and patted him on the elbow, getting his attention, "It's fine Hagrid, I'm not angry. In fact I'm kind of glad that I was placed there as that helped me to become the person that I am today." A this he turned to Ms. Grubbyplanks," And I would be glad to let you examine me, though you will have to ask Silver herself to study her. If you so wish we could come to your class area next week sometime, as this week is kind of full. Now if you please excuse me, I would like to lay back down with my mate for a few more minutes." Harry said while sitting down by the now awake Silver, who had been awoken at the outburst of the blonde ferret.

He had just gotten comfortable when he was once again interrupted this time by three different people, who were rushing towards him. The first was and older version of the blonde ponce, who was yelling that Harry was going to be placed into Azkaban for assaulting his son. The second was a grey haired lady with a monocle, who was asking where he had been and who had taken him. The third was professor McGonagall who was asking for Harry to once again report to the headmaster's office. He just shook his head mumbling about wanting to only get a little relaxation, causing the powerful vampire beside him to giggle. He stood up again offering his hand to Silver, asking her to join him in his boring affairs, wanting to just get this over with and then get something to eat.

A/N- Thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed. Also sorry for my bad attempt at a Hagrid accent, but I at least tried. Please leave a review and until next time, take care.


	7. Angyl

Disclaimer: I do not, Nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

Harry sighed after the long day that he had just went through. He had decided to get his business with the larger idiot done first. Harry reflected on the meeting;

"I demand for this vile creature and his whore be expelled from this establishment, and put on trial for attacking the heir of one of the strongest pureblood families!" Lucius screamed, standing on the other side of the desk of Dumbledore.

The old man had been told of what had happened between him and Draco. Currently it was him, the two blonde idiots, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor grubbyplanks, Hagrid, Amelia bones, and for some unknown reason, Professor Snape, who really had no reason to be there. They were all in headmaster Dumbledore's office, where the elder Malfoy was practically foaming at the mouth. Harry finally paid enough attention to hear what the man had just said and laughed, quite audibly, bringing both Malfoy's wrath upon him. "What are you laughing at you mutt."

"Powerful? You have no power, what you have is money, money that is used to influence and sway the opinions of others. If money was power than I would be Merlin himself. True power is the will that you have to push you through hardships, the courage to take on the challenge no matter what else comes along, the endurance to take blow after blow without giving an inch, and the fucking stubbornness of a mule to never turn your back on what you believe. Money has no will and no courage, though it might have the endurance to keep you afloat of your enemies until it runs dry, and the stubbornness to always find a way into politics. But otherwise to call yourself powerful is a joke."

"You halfblooded mutt! Don't you dare call my family weak! I could easily own you and make you lick my boots!"

"Oh please, I told you once and I'll tell you again I have no respect for money. If you want my respect than you must earn it."

At this the elder Malfoy stomped out of the room like a three year old, ranting about how he would pay for his insolence. Harry just shook his head, the man was worse than his son, who followed after him. He decided to finish is business with Madam bones next. "Mrs. Bones, my future mother in law, how nice to meet you."

"You know of the marriage contract?"

"Of course I do, my mentor told me everything that I needed to know before I returned to the wizarding world."

"Who is your mentor? Was he the one that took you from your aunts and uncles' house? Why did he take you away from the wizarding world? Why didn't he bring you to Dumbledore?"

Harry paused and thought about all of her questions before he answered, "My uncle on my father's side, yes he was, he doesn't like the wizarding world because they have been constantly taking away the rights of all of the other magical races, and simple he doesn't trust him."

"You mean Harold is still alive?" She asked in shock and what seemed like desperate hope."

"Yes he is. In fact I would be surprised if he was supposed to be dead as he is so energetic that I can barely keep up. Why do you ask."

"I was supposed to marry him."

"Oh so your the one that he is always talking about in his sleep."

"What?"

"Yep, every night after he goes to sleep, he talks. He says things like I miss her, and, begging your forgiveness for running away. If you don't mind me asking, but he didn't leave you standing at the alter alone did he?"

"No, in fact we had just become engaged when he found a group of centaurs, who had lost their hunting grounds to the ministry. Harold had been so angry, which frightened me as he was always smiling and looking for the best in people. He asked me to forgive him, but that he needed to go and help them anyway that he could and promised to return. That was the last that I saw of him. At first I would receive letters from him daily, then every other day, than weekly, monthly, and then they stopped." Amelia had tears in her eyes.

"I always wondered what he was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, My uncle has a large stack of letters, maybe about a few hundred of them. He Writes a new one at least every week, but never sends them. He always looks guilty when he writes them, and even worse when he tries to send them. Eventually he gives up and goes and sulks in his tent for about an hour, before returning to normal."

Amelia looked as though she had no response to that and just sat there with a thoughtful look, so Harry turned his attention to the Professors. "Well, let's get this sorting thing out of the way, I'm tired and would like to go to bed." Harry, heard Silver, who had been quite so far, chuckle, knowing that Harry really only slept for an hour or less a day, and that he had plans that required as little clothes as possible.

"Just like your father, so arrogant that you believe that people will do whatever you say."

"Actually no, Except for looks, I'm not like my father at all in most aspects. My father would make it obvious if he hated someone, I prefer to sit in wait, planning the worst possible thing that I could do to my enemy. I like to think that I'm more like my uncle, and from what I have been told by him, my mother. So if you're so petty that you would take out your hate for a dead man on his son, than you are no better than him. Oh and Snape, I know that you were a death eater and I know that you're the one that caused my mother's death."

"What? No I wasn't, I...I Didn't.."

"Snape, don't try lying to me. Do you really think that Dumbledore was the only one with spy's in Voldemort's ranks? I know all about how you went to your master, telling him all about how a small child was going to the end of him. Did you even look at the possibilities of who the children were? Did you even think that by telling him that you would be the cause of death for an infant. Or did you think that by telling Voldemort the prophecy that he would spare my mother, for you to do what you wanted to after me and my father were dead?"

Snape was silent, and Amelia was looking at him as if he was a pile of horse crap that she had the unpleasant experience of stepping in, along with the other teachers. Snape finally stood, muttering under his breath. A haunted look had entered his eyes and he left saying something along the lines of a monster and needing a drink. After he left Dumbledore spoke up, "You know of the prophecy?"

"Of course I do, Like I said my uncle told me everything that I needed to know, including the prophecy."

"How did he discover it?"

"My uncle has his ways. All I will tell you is that the ministry practically loathes my uncle, as he has stopped many of their laws from passing and affecting the magical beings."

"Your uncle is Amicus!?" Shouted out Amelia.

"Yep, one and the same. Defender of all magical beings sans wizards."

"Umm... Lord Potter... If you don't mind could you perhaps get me in touch with your uncle sometime soon, as I would very much like to meet him again."

"I'll see what I can do madam Bones, But it might be a while, as my uncle is constantly needed in a new place every couple of days with hs current obligations."

"Of course, I will await his response." With that she stood and left, seemingly in deep thought.

Finally Harry turned to Professor McGonagall, "Madam you said something about being sorted?"

"Yes of course, You need to be sorted so that we can arrange your class schedule."

"Well let's get it over with so that we may retire, as my mate Silver is still getting used to the day and I would like for her to be as rested as possible."

"Of course."

Here Dumbledore decided to reenter the conversation, "Now Harry, must insist that you wait a little longer. I have questions that I have been waiting to ask you for a while."

"Well if that is the case then you can wait a little longer, as I have said we wish to retire for the day, and I don't feel as I have the current patience for anymore questions today." Here he turned back to Professor McGonagall, "Well, may we get this sorting out of the way?"

"Of course, The sorting consist of placing a magical hat upon your head, which will sort through your memories and emotions and place you into the house that fits you best. Don't worry, the hat has spells on it that keep if from revealing any information that it learns from your mind."

Harry nodded and allowed the professor to place the hat upon his head. Instantly he felt a small probe come in contact with his occlumency shields that Amicus had made Harry work on since he had met him. The shields had been impressive, but then the natural shields that a vampire has built upon it and made them practically impenetrable. "Mr. Potter, may I ask that you lower your shields so that I may enter."

Harry lowered his shields and let the foreign mind through. He sat there and watched as he witnessed the hat going through his life. He saw the first year and month of his life and the pure joy and happiness that his life seemed to have. There was peace until the death eaters attacked. He watched as his father took Voldemort on as his mother carried him up the stairs. The green flash and the thump of a body. His mother running into the nursery, and placing her strongest locking charms upon the door. The door being blasted in and his mother begging for Voldemort to spare Harry. Voldemort telling his mother to get out of the way and her refusing. Then the memory came to the part that stumped Harry every time that he saw it. Voldemort cast the killing curse on his mother, but right before she was hit, her whole body flashed as if she had disappeared. The memory had been paused as the hat too was confused. His mother looked different after the flash, She still looked scared but there was no emotion in her eyes, as if she was nothing more than a puppet. The hat gave a mental shrug and let his memories continue. His "mother" falling to the floor lifeless, baby Harry watched, giving Voldemort a hateful look. Voldemort turning to him, and without emotion cast the killing curse at him. The spell rebounding and hitting Voldemort, turning him into nothing but a pile of robes.

The next almost seven years of his life passed by, and The hat watched as Harry was beaten, starved, ridiculed, and taken advantage of. He watched as the hope in Harry's soul for a family gradually died away, and the light that used to shine so brightly in his eyes was eaten away by the dark that was his life. Then the day came that Amicus arrived and brought him away from his prison. He watched as Harry flourished under his uncle's mentorship and the strength the he gained and the friendships that he made. He saw the power that Harry gained throughout his travels and the special bonds that Harry made with Silver and his werewolf girls.

After the last of Harry's memories passed, the hat remained silent for a few minutes, "You have had a very full life Mr. Potter."

"Yep."

"Now I have the hardship of placing you into a house. Your friendships with all creatures and the hardships that you have traversed for them would make you a perfect Hufflepuff. The knowledge about all of the different species and what you have learned from your uncle could make you a great Ravenclaw. You don't have much ambition, as you care more for others than yourself, yet your ambition to become powerful enough to be able to protect all of the innocent makes you a likely candidate for Slytherin. The Courage and Bravery that you show by traveling where others do not and the willingness to put your life on the line for a cause that you believe in makes you a perfect Gryffindor. The problem is that you can only be placed in one house. So I have decided to open the fifth house. The house of Angyl. This house was the house that focused on destroying the dark from the world. It was abandoned because no one had come along with a strong enough heart to open it. Now here you sit, one that has witnessed the worst that the world has to offer as well as the best. You truly try to bring the goodness of all out into the open and destroy those that have fallen to far. Now you will need housemates. So let us announce the revival of the house of Angyl and in the morning we will see to it that all who wish to be tested may come and see if their hearts are pure enough to become an Angyl." Harry agreed and the hat announced to the five other people in the room. "Angyl!"

Harry removed the hat to see three questioning faces, one completely white and shocked face, and the beautiful smirking face of Silver. It was just like her Harry to do something that was completely unexpected.

A/N- Thank you all for reading and I am so sorry for the late update. I have had internet troubles and spending time with family which have both slowed me down. Please leave a review as I would appreciate all of your feedback, though again flames will be ignored. I hope that you can forgive me and untl next time, take care.


	8. The six major elements

A/N- Again, I 'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I had my reasons. Please leave a comment and until next time, take care.

Professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore were sitting in the headmaster's office. The other teachers having already left due to different obligations. Dumbledore was sitting in his throne like chair, sucking on a lemon drop, his eyes twinkling as he watched his deputy sit in a foul mood. This was all because of Harry's return. The headmaster was overjoyed as his plans for completely putting an end to Voldemort could resume. Though, not exactly as he had planned. When Dumbledore had met Hagrid after retrieving the young Harry, he had felt a deep and dark presence radiating from the infants scar. He knew what had happened, loath as he was to admit, and he knew that the dark lord still lived due to this. He knew that in time that infant would have to die to be able to kill of the dark lord that had caused so much suffering, and a tear escaped his eye. He had placed the boy with the people that would cause him enough suffering, so when it was time, he would to willingly. He also placed repelling wards on the boys house to keep his uncle away from him, as like he said, he needed Harry ready and willing to die. But then seven years later, the boy disappeared. Albus had been very worried, had he misjudged just how much his relatives would despise him? Had the death eaters snatched him from school? The thoughts never stopped and for the next three years he searched, trying to find him before the nosey ministry did. He had all but given up hope when the school year approached, and no sign of the boy had shown up, though Filius did say that his contacts with the goblins were acting secretive, but would never tell him anything. So, when Harry had appeared in the Great hall, he had been ecstatic. Even more so when he felt the dark energy was no longer radiating from his scar.

He was about to readily welcome the boy when Severus decided to attack. Dumbledore was a little angered by this as he was trying to get the boy on his good side, as well as keeping Severus' loyalty. So when the meeting rolled around, and after he accused Harry of attacking a teacher, he expected Harry to start yelling like his father would have. Instead, he went as far as saying that he welcomed the attack, and that he wished for a stronger opponent.

When the hat had reestablished the Angyl house, he had been very surprised. The Angyl house was when a student showed attributes of all four houses, and when they were stronger than normal wizards and witches. The Angyl house back in the day, were the peace keepers of the wizarding world, usually bringing peace to an area without much violence. Angyl house was also a house that excepted, not only wizarding kind, but also other races into its ranks.

Dumbledore could tell already that this boy would be a handful. Professor McGonagall decided to speak up here, "Albus, what are we going to do? We don't know who got ahold of Harry, and we don't know how he was raised. He could be a psychopathic killer, and to add to it he brings a vampire to school. Then the hat goes and opens up the forgotten house, a house that he has very little control over who gets to join."

"Yes, I am well aware of the risks and I know that the person who first reopens the house, has complete control over who joins until they either leave the school, or chooses to close the house. But what can we do? I say that we just sit back and watch what type of person out young Harry has become."

"Do you really think that it's going to be that easy?"

"No, as he is already powerful enough to overpower one of our teachers already, but he also has contacts with some of the races that the council hass been trying to kill off. They will all either hate him for his power, or love him for it."

"What do you mean trying to kill off a race?"

"Well, it is no secret that the older wizarding families see themselves above those of magical creatures, and when one of them poses a threat to them or resides on land they desire, they won't hesitate to end whole tribes at once."

"How can they be aloud to do that?!"

"Well, seeing as they usually bribe or threaten all of the new heads to follow in their lead, and most of the time the new heads are purebloods who share the same view, I'd say pretty easily. That's why I have kept all three of my high positions, so that I could try and slow the inevitable destruction of the different races."

"Yes, well that aside, how did Amelia not know that Harold was regularly visiting the ministry, if that is where she works?"

"Well, whenever he visited he wore a hood, very similar to that of a dementors, which always hid his face, and his magical signature."

"How would he get into the ministry looking like that? Wouldn't that cause alarm if he showed up looking like that?"

"Yes, it did, but the thing is, whenever he showed up, no matter what attempts or blocks that they placed to keep him out, he was always able to get around them."

"But how Albus?"

"Well, it's no secret that the power of the pure bloods is fading after their many years of inbreeding, and add to the fact that Harold can most likely use the magic of the high elves, goblins, and various others, it would take an army to keep him out."

"High elves? But I thought that they all disappeared from the world?"

"They did, as the spirits of the humans were too tainted for them to stay, along with many of the phoenix's. It is not known where they had gone to, but it is known that they were too powerful for them to have just died off."

"I think I need a drink."

"Yes, I feel that need to Minerva, and I think that many of your fellow professors will feel that need too by the end of the week. And I highly doubt that the year will go by without Harry killing one of them."

"What do you mean Albus!?"

"Let's just say that professor Quirrell is hiding a very dark secret, and from what I could tell, Harry practically lives to kill evil."

"What about his Worgon form? I'm sure many parents will order the immediate capture of young Harry for that."

"Yes, I expect that too, but unfortunately for them, I cannot expel an heir of the founders."

"What do you mean by that, which one is it?"

"I guess that you will just have to wait and see."

Harry and Silver were following a small house elf through the maze that was Hogwarts. They passed few people as most were in class at the moment. The house elf had said that his name was Dipsy, but when pressed he gave his real elven name. "It's Ekar, young master."

"Don't call me master, We are equals in my eyes. Instead call me Edoc'sil"

"Unconquerable... It is a strong name."

"Thank you Oak."

They arrived at a large marble door that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Ekar bowed and popped away. Harry reached and placed his hand on the door. A bright white flash appeared from where his hand was placed on the door, causing him and Silver to cover their eyes. When the flash died down, they uncovered them to see many markings upon the door. Some of them were markings of giant dragons surrounding a symbol of fire, others were tall, slender people, with pointed ears holding a leaf. Others were merpeople that had their tridents spearing a symbol of water. A hippogriff surrounded by rushing air. muscular, stocky, bearded people and even smaller beings with small pointed ears chipped away at a symbol of a rock. The last markings were that of a skeleton in a pile, surrounded by floating cloaked creatures with skulls appearing form behind the cloak.

"What is all this?"

"I'd say that this is explaining all of the different major elements of the world." Replied Harry.

"So Air, Fire, Water, earth, the skull is death, and the leaf is life?"

"I'd say so."

"Well enough of this standing and gawking, let's see our new home." With that, she pulled his arm and pushed the door open.

The two of them went straight back to gawking, as the inside of the room was a huge open room, everything made of marble. The floor that they had walked in on was a large circle, with a large fireplace in the middle. Around the perimeter of the room were various comfortable chairs and sofas, book cases, and some tables. On the other side of the room was a hallway, and two hallways sat in the middle of them on both sides. clockwise ninety degrees was where the first and second year dormitories lay. one hundred and ninety degrees was the third and fourth. And two hundred and seventy was the fifth and sixth. From there in between the 180 hall and both of the others was a large staircase winding around the walls heading towards the second floor which held the seventh year dormitories on a slightly smaller circle, with scattered furniture surrounding the perimeter. Again, but on the opposite side of the room was two more stair cases. These two led to the leader's room, or the room for the one that unlocked the house.

When the two reached the top, they were very impressed. The walls all around the room were glass, letting the sunshine filter throughout the room, Large red silken curtains bunched up in areas of the windows to block out the light if needed. The bed was stationed in the very middle of the room, it too being a circle. The blankets were red silk. There were two couches sitting on the right side of the room. With a desk and a chair on the left.

Silver jumped up and onto the bed landed with a small thud on the mattress. Harry smiled as she instantly fell into a doze. He walked over beside her and sat and placed her head into his lap. He sat there for the next hour brushing her hair with his fingers, bringing a purr from her. He smiled and sat there thinking about the direction that his life was going. A beautiful vampire lover. A harem of beautiful werewolves. The hand of the heir of the high elf people. Now he was going to make enemies with most of the pure bloods, as he stomps all over their beliefs. Tonight he was going to begin the recruiting for the rest of the house and building up the army of defense that would put all of the rising wanna be dark lords in their place.


	9. New Recruits

Harry walked into the great hall on Halloween night, Silver staying behind in their room as she was tired, and looked around. Of course, when he arrived, all the eyes in the hall looked to him, as they had all been previously focused on the new table that sat in the middle of the hall. 'Perfect' thought Harry looking into each of the searching eyes, using the natural Occlumency that he got with his vampire powers, to search each of their minds to see who they truly were. His occlumency was different than those of a normal wizard, as his presence was all most completely unnoticeable, and unblockable.

Some of the minds that he looked into disgusted him, such as the minds of a young ginger who was the youngest son of six, and his thoughts towards one of his mates who was to him, a no-good know-it-all, who should shut up. Also the mind of The blonde prat was swirling with thoughts of only self interest, and Harry had to keep himself from killing him, when thoughts of him forcing himself on Silver flashed through his mind. Other minds intrigued him, such as the minds of two ginger twins who were the older brothers of the other red head, the plans, cunning, and wit that they showed amazed Harry.

And then, one mind made Harry freeze. It was the mind of a young brown, bushy haired girl who was sitting on the bench at the Gryffindor, in tears. Her mind was like his own before Amicus had found him. It was very lonely, though thoughts of the kind girl beside her kept her from completely closing in on herself, like he had himself. She was brilliant, hard working, kind, and very adamant about her beliefs. Though she had bad communicating skills, and a internal need to show her knowledge to all those that she met.

He started to make his way towards her, the eyes of all the students following him. When he was close to the young reed head, he sat up with an air of superiority about him, puffing out his chest, and stuck his hand out towards Harry as he got closer, "Ronald Weasley, the most pop..."

He was stopped, when Harry spit in his hand, and kept walking. Instead he walked over to the school reject. "Hello, fair maiden, my name is Harry, Harry Potter, and what may I call this beautiful visage."

Hermione who was having a terrible day, having once again been shunned by the rest of her house, and dealing with Ron's usual insults. Then she had to deal with Draco, the blonde ponce of Slytherin and his degrading comments about her. After all that, she found herself in charms behind the miserable excuse for a human, Ronald, and had to deal with his constant and repetitive failed attempts at casting the floating charms, and when she finally had pity on the monster and corrected what he was doing wrong, he wasn't grateful

No, instead of thanking her and taking her advice, he insulted her instead, saying that she was a good for nothing buck toothed, no friends, annoying, freak, And that she needed to stop trying to act like a know it all freak, and just go and crawl back under her bridge. She had tried to run to the bathroom, but Susan and Hannah refused to allow her to do so. Instead they had calmed her down in an empty classroom, and then took her to the great hall, not allowing her to skip the meal and close up on herself.

Now here she sat feeling awful, and Harry Potter himself was walking up to Ronald Weasley. Why was that prat so popular, he was a no good, awful, jerk, and he didn't deserve any of the attention that he got. She watched in surprise as Harry completely humilified Ronald by spitting into his hand, and had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She was almost put into shock when he walked up to her and started talking to her instead.

It took her a minute to understand what he had said, and then it took her another minute to make her believe that it was real. "Hello, Mr. Potter, my... my... my name is..."

"Her name is Hermione." Susan interjected helpfully

"Hermione, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, none of that. Call me Harry, or pale skin, day fang, prowl tooth, Edoc'sil..."

"Wow, are all of those aliases of yours or something, or do you have multi personalities?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Though I do know that I have just opened a new house in Hogwarts, and you and your two friends are all perfect candidates."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Let just say that I may be psychotic."

"You mean Phsycic?"

"Hmm, I guess that could work too. So how about it fair Hermione?"

"You are a very smooth talker Harry, I may just take you up on your offer."

"And how about you, fair Susan."

"How do you know my name?"

"How wouldn't I know the name of my betrothed."

"WHAT!" The three of them were stopped when a new voice rang out, a very unwelcome voice.

"What do you think that you are doing Potter. I don't know why you would, but you can have the bossy know-it-all for your new house if you want, but to try and take my girl is going to far."

"And how exactly is she your girl? From what I can tell just from the way that she looks at you, I can tell that she finds you repulsive, and wishes that you would fall down a deep dark hole."

"What are you talking about, of course she loves me, don't you." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Without hesitation, Susan punched the red head in the junk, causing him to yelp out in pain, and fall to his knees, this action got an applause from Harry, Hermione, and Hannah. "Well, I do love my Feisty girls."

This caused Susan to blush, "Harry, didn't you come here with a very beautiful girl? Wouldn't she be angry that you are acting so nice to three girls?"

Here a new voice entered, "Not at all, in fact, I encourage it. With his stamina in bed, not even all of the females in my coven can keep up with this beast. Trust me we tried it. So all of the girls that he can love, and can love him back, are all so welcome into our bed."

The three of them were completely red, while Harry was watching the professors. Some of what he saw in their minds, interested him, such as the mind of Dumbledore, which was awash in confusion. It turns out that he had a bad case of all timers, and he regularly forgot almost everything. In a solution to the problem, Dumbledore had put every memory into a pensive, and whenever he forgot, fawks, the old man's own Phoenix, would lead him to it to watch the memories. From there, he would have to come to the conclusion of how to take all of that information, right now he seemed to be in the mind set that he needed to help Harry along in his quest. 'Well at least I know to keep an eye on him now, at least in his current decision, he won't be much of a problem.'

The next mind that really interested him was the mind of Bathsheda Babbling, the ancient runes professor. Her mind interested him, because, one her knowledge over her field of studies, and two, the thoughts in her head about him, were defiantly not supposed to be in the head of a teacher. One thought crossed her head that gave him momentary pause, 'Could see really bend that way, me and silver will have to check that out one day.

After that he looked into the mind of the greasy haired one, and saw something very peculiar. He had had a very strong compulsion charm placed on him to dislike Harry. That had been placed in him at the beginning of the school year, but since he didn't arrive till months later, the dislike built up into hate. That compulsion was broken when Harry had pointed out that he had been the death of his mother, Now Snape sat there, trying to drown himself as memories of his mother flashed through his head, especially the one with Lily cold, dead, and lifeless on the floor, beside the pile of robes that had been his master.

"So Harry, are these three going to be the first three new members of house Angyl?" Silver asked, breaking Harry out of Snape's thoughts.

"Hopefully, though I thought you said that you were tired?"

"Oh, I am, but I am super hungry, and couldn't sleep."

"Well, after we conclude our business here, I can help you with that."

"What were you saying about joining house Angyl?" Hannah finally spoke up, having been watching quietly this whole time.

"Oh, yes, well when I was sorted, it opened the lost house of Angyl. Since I was the one that opened it, I can recruit students directy into it, or I can have them go through the sorting system with the hat. Though any that the hat places into the house, I can remove if I wish to. Since the house was just reopened there is currently only me and Silver taking up residence there and we're lonely, and wanted to know if you would join?"

"Wow, well, umm, I know that I have no disagreements about leaving my house, how about you two?" Asked Hermione.

"Sure, it will give me a chance to get to know my betrothed better."

"As long as you two are there, than I'm willing."

"Great! Welcome to house Angyl, Ms. Hannah Abbot. Welcome to house Angyl, Ms. Hermione Granger. Welcome to house Angyl, Ms. Susan Bones." With each welcome their robes changed, the colors changed to a deep brown, with emerald highlights. The crest, changed from the badgers and lion that they had into that of a knight, with angel wings.

They all looked themselves over and then smiled at Harry as he bowed to them. They moved off to the new table while Harry zoned in on his next target. "Neville Longbottom, heir of the ancient and noble house of long bottoms, and ally of the house of Potter."

"Y... Ye...uh, yes?"

"You have dishonored me."

"What!?"'Oh god what is gram gonna think when she finds out that I ruined the alliance between our houses.' Thought Neville frantically.

"Here I stand and you haven't even greeted me like a brother in arms."

"But you're Harry bloody Potter, someone like me can't just walk up to you."

"And why not?"

"Because, you're the most famous person on the planet, you killed a dark lord at the age of one. How could I ever act as your equal, when all that I am is a longbottom?"

"How Dare you! Just a longbottom, the Potters and the Longbottoms have been allies for centuries, and sometimes even one family. You are a longbottom, a strong and powerful warrior from a strong and powerful family, bare that title with pride. How dare you soil the name of your ancestors, You should be ashamed of what you have just said. No, instead You should be proud, you should let everyone know who you are. How am I going to be able to count on you to guard my back, if you are to afraid of the judgments of others. Now get your ass up, give me a hug, and let us renew the pack of friendship that our families have carried out long before the school was built."

Neville was speechless and, in shock. In his shocked state, his body unconsciously obeyed Harry's commands, and stood up. That was when he came back to himself and gave Harry a small smile, "Thanks for that mate, I don't know what I was thinking, but I know that I sure needed to hear that. I promise to stop looking down on myself and try my best from now on."

"Glad to hear it. Now, let us renew the pact of brotherhood, as our fore fathers before us."

With that they grasped fore arms, and as one said, "I Harold James Potter, heir apparent of house Potter..."

"I Neville Franklin Longbottom, heir apparent of house Longbottom..."

"Do swear on my life and magic, that I will from this day till forever more, call the house of...

"Longbottom..."

"Potter..."

"My ally, and swear to protect and support them, even at the cost of my life."

"So says we, so ever mote it be."

At the end of the declaration, a bright white light appeared from them both, and bathed the hall in it, blinding everyone. After it dissipated Neville asked, "Harry, if you don't mind me asking but how did you know about the alliance between our two houses?"

"As I told Dumbledore, My mentor told me everything that I might need to know before I came here. Now that, that is out of thee way, would you like to join the house of Angyl? We could use someone of your bravery and loyalty."

Neville took a whole three seconds before nodding, at which Harry said, "Welcome to house Angyl, Neville Longbottom."

Neville's robes changed to match his and the girls, and with one final small smile he went to sit at the new table. 'Well this is going better than I hoped it would, and I didn't even have to remind him about the way the Longbottoms got their name. Ah well, I guess no one really cares for that story.'

With that Harry walked to the twin red heads that he had seen earlier. "Hello I'm Fred-"

"No your not, I'm Fred-"

"Oh, yeah so I must be George-

"We are the Weasley twins."

"Now before you ask-"

"We have one condition-"

"You must take us both-

"Or you get neither of us."

"Sounds good, though I wasn't planning on taking just one of you, as you are an inseparable team. Now how about it, Angyl could use your cunning and intelligence."

"We're in." They said together.

"Welcome to Angyl, Fred Weasley. Welcome to Angyl George Weasley." He said pointing at each of them in turn, shocking them, that he was able to know which of them was which.

"Blimey."

"How'd you do that?"

"Marauder secret." Harry stated in a whisper, leaving them wide eyed as they silently moved over to the Angyl table.

Harry continued his recruiting throughout Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, Accepting Katie bell 2nd year, Alicia Spinnet 3rd year, Angela Johnson 3rd year, (Those three left McGonagall Lamenting about losing her whole quidditch team.) Lavender Brown 1st year, (As she was someone that could easily get contacts throughout an area.) Pavarti and Padma Patil 1st years, Penelope Clearwater 3th year (Most likely fifth in the book, but I want her to be third. ) Lee Jordan, who was like the third Weasley twin, Nymphadora Tonks, (Call me Tonks is you value your manhood.) third year. (Yes, another rewind for a character.) Megan Jones, who was Susan's and Hannah's dorm mate, (And one of the only other ones that would occasionally talk to Hermione.) Harry accepted her because her mother was a healer, and they were in need of one, and Megan was learning from her mother.) Su li, 1st year, and Sally-anne perks, 1st year.

After that Harry turned to the last table, some who were looking at him with narrowed eyes, which Harry saw was because their parents were death eaters and the had been bred to hate him, while others were looking at him with slight anger, and a look into their mind showed that they were mad that he seemed to have decided that none from their house was worth anything. The last one that was looking at him, had a look of challenge on her face. She was a very pretty girl for her age, and she had shiny blonde hair down her back. Her grey eyes had a depth that one her age shouldn't of had, but then the same could have been said for him. 'Well, time to break the ice.' He thought as he made his way over.

"Hello I am Harry Potter, heir apparent of the house of Potter, and the head of house Angyl."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Daphne Greengrass, heir apparent of house Greengrass."

"You have a challenging life ahead of you, to be the head of house Greengrass. Many of the older less cooperative wizards will not see you as their equal."

"I have foreseen this, I guess I will have to just prove it to them by either overtaking them, or destroying them."

"I like your style. Well, heir apparent of house Greengrass, I would like to ask if you would join me in house Angyl."

"Oh, and what would I gain out of it?"

"The protection of House Potter over you and your family, plus the protection of house black."

Here the amazing blonde Ponce, who apparently forgot that Harry could turn into a scary wolf creature that was big enough to eat him, spoke up. "What say do you have over house black? I'm the only eligible heir to that title."

"Actually, Mr. Ferret, my godfather Sirius Black named me his heir, it is even stated in his will."

"Fat lot of good that will do you, he was put in prison, therefore his will no longer counts."

"Well, actually, Sirius Black was never given a trial" This revelation caused a lot of wide eyes," so therefore the goblins never deemed him guilty of his crimes, and his will is still in tact."

"When my father hears about this..."

"When my father hears about this... Man your such a whinny brat. Can't you ever do something for yourself. I mean really, daddy come save me from the big bad wolf, daddy come fight my battles for me, daddy come fuck my wife, because all the inbreeding, I don't have a penis. Damn you annoy me, not sit down, shut up, and let me continue to flirt with this blond goddess."

"Now where was I, oh yes, by joining house Angyl you get the protection of House Potter and Black, as well as a few others that I would like to keep to myself at this time. Also by accepting, I am willing to reestablish the oath of allies with your family, though do to the clause, I would understand if you refuse that."

Daphne's eyes were huge at the promises. A protection oath from the houses of Potter and Black would be something every family out there would kill for. The two of them were some of the richest families in the world, with the Potters owning many "Light" companies and huge factories, the Blacks with there foot hold into the shadier types of businesses out there. But not only would she and her family be getting their protection, they would also be getting the oath of allies reenstated. Though Daphne knew that accepting it, would cause a marriage contract between the heirs of both houses to form, she was willing to accept it.

"I accept both, but on one condition, Tracy gets in as well, with the same benefits."

"Done, she was my second target anyway. Welcome to house Angyl, Daphne Greengrass. Welcome to house Angyl, Tracy Davis."

With that the two of them stood and moved to their new table, receiving glares from some of their former house mates, namely the death eater children. Harry looked into the eyes of the rest of the Slytherins. The next two that he chose were sitting on either side of the blonde ferret.

"Hello, Mr. Crabbe, MR Goyle."

"How do you know our names?"

"That's a secret."

"What the hell do you want Potter! If your going to try and recruit these two to your stupid house full of idiots, than your out of luck. They belong to me!"

"Butt fuck, if I accepted idiots into my house, I would have went to either you, or the red headed garbage bin first. No, I came to ask these two hard working men if they would become my allies. They would be a great asset to us, and we would treat them as equals unlike you, who doesn't understand that the world doesn't bend to kiss your ass every time that you tie your shoes, or wait, does daddy do that too?"

"Fuck you Potter! You two don't you even dare think about his offer! You belong to me, and..."

"Shut it Malfoy, we aren't your pets."

"Yeah, we would be glad to join you, if it means getting us away from this ass."

"Please call me Harry, and welcome to house Angyl, Vincent Crabb. Welcome to house Angyl, Gregory Goyle." Their robes changed and they made their way towards the table.

Malfoy turned to look at his head of house, expecting him to order Crabb and Goyle to return, but instead he saw his head drinking a long swig of fire whiskey, and falling backwards unconscious. He turned around to see Harry walking towards the only other person that he could really threaten.

"Hello Miss Malfoy, My name as you most likely know, is Harry Potter. I would be most overjoyed if you were to join my house and use your cunning in our favor."

Hestia Malfoy third year in Hogwarts, was speechless. She had always been looked down upon, even by her own father. Her mother had practically raised her all by herself after her father found out that she would not be a male. All that he saw her as, was a toy that at the end of her time at Hogwarts, could be sold to his friends for profit. Now here stood the most famous man in wizard history since Merlin, and he was asking her to join him. She was about to deny his asking, knowing that it would cause her even more problems to, when her idiot of a younger brother decided to speak up.

"Don't you dare do it, Hestia! Father will be most displeased if you do, and he will make you regret it!"

Hestia had always had a temper, and whenever anyone would try and order her around that had no right, well let's just say you shouldn't. "How dare you, you useless piece of dragon dung. I will do as I very well please, so yes heir of Potter, I would very much like to join you."

"I'm telling father!"

"Do it then, See if I care! He's no father to me, if it pisses him off more, than I hereby relinquish the name Malfoy, and all that it entitles. So mote it be!" Her words were followed by a bright flash, and a deafening bang.

"What have you done, you useless whore! Now you are nothing more than a worthless mudblood! Once I tell father about what you have done, you shall never find work. No man will take you, in fact all that you will be good for is to be on your knees!"

Malfoy was silenced by a well aimed spell straight into his face. Harry lowered his wand and turned to the girl who was now crying at the fact that truly had just thrown away her future. Deciding to take matters into is hands, he said loud enough for the whole hall to hear. "I, heir of the Potters, do find myself without a head. Being the only eligible heir that I am aware exists do hereby claim lordship of my house do to urgent matters. So mote it be!" With a even louder bang and brighter light, Harry's words were heard and accepted by his magic.

A ring now sat on his fingers that had the Potter's coat of arms. Giving it barely a glance he turned back to Hestia and again loud enough for thee hall to hear stated, "I, Lord Potter, do claim this nameless girl as one of my family, giving her the name of Potter, if she so accepts."

Hestia was again speechless and took a minute to answer, "Yes, my lord, I would be honored to be part of your family."

"Then so mote it be, for now till the end of time, she shall be known as Hestia Farcia Potter."

This time everyone expected it and covered their eyes and ears as the flash and bang rang out. Hestia jumped into Harry's arms, now crying in happiness as he rubbed her back, not fully understanding what had just happened with her and Malfoy, but more than willing to comfort a crying girl.

After she had calmed a little, Harry led her back to their table, finished with his recruiting for the most part. When he sat, Silver leaned into his side, and continued to eat her very rare steak, which was enough to temporarily quench her thirst for now. Since during his recruiting he had missed most of the feast, he had only eaten a little before, desert was presented. At that he and Silver stood, promising to come back in half an hour to show them to their commons.

With that they exited the hall but not before he gave both Malfoy and the youngest male Weasley, the one fingered solute. They searched around for a minute before finding an empty classroom. As soon as they entered and shut the door, Silver jumped on to him and latched onto his neck, causing Harry to let out a small moan as she started sucking.

-Back in the Greathall-

It had been about three minutes, and the people at house Angyl's table were still getting to know each other. It didn't escape their notice that most of the recruits were female, but didn't dwell on it much. Things were going well, until the great hall doors flew open and in came running the defense of the dark arts teacher. "A t.. A t... A... A, A, A..."

"Spit it out Quirrell!" Snapped McGonagall

"A troll in the dungeon! Just thought you should know." With that he fell face first to the ground. A second later, chaos broke

The children all started flipping out, with the obvious exclusion of those of house Angyl. A loud bang from Dumbledore's wand silenced the crowd. "We must keep our heads at this time. Prefects please escort your houses to their common rooms and await further instructions. Profess..."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes what is it, miss, um, Granger?"

"Wouldn't it be safer for all of the students to stay here as the professor did say that it was in the dungeons and two houses have the common room somewhere in the dungeon. Plus the troll could have moved since it was discovered."

"Listen to her, thinking that she, a worthless know-it-all, knows better than Dumbledore." Ron Weasley's voice rang out."

"No, actually she is right Mr. Weasley, it had not crossed my mind that I may be sending students face first into the troll. For now, students will remain in the great hall, while the prefects and some of the professors stay here to guard it." Dumbledore amended his earlier statement.

Ron sat glaring at Hermione, 'How dare a stupid Muggle-born like her try and correct Dumbledore. She should keep her mouth shut, unless on her knees.'

Dumbledore and the heads of house's, sans Snape, who was instead replaced by Hagrid, left the hall to hunt down the troll. things were quite until Hermione once again spoke out, "Harry doesn't know about the troll!"

-Not so abandoned classroom-

Silver, finally let go of Harry's neck, moaning as his blood ran down her throat. Harry was about to latch onto her's, when he smelled something. "Silver move!"

A second later, the door exploded, and a fully grown mountain troll shoved his way through the door. Harry had pushed Silver behind him until he realized that he knew that troll. "Gu-rag?"

The troll looked his way, looking at him curiously as Harry moved closer to him. That human was familiar, but why did he want to crush it so bad, ugh. Gu-rag grabbed his head and let out a frustrated grunt, as Harry got even closer, but stopped as he looked into the troll's eyes, which he had just uncovered. "Oh shi-"

*WHAM!*

The troll's club smacked into Harry and sending him flying into the back wall. Silver seeing her mate injured lost it, and lunged at the troll, and was about to claw out it's throat when a voice stopped her. "Silver stop! It's not his fault, he's been cursed."

She leapt off of him, using his stomach as a spring board, landing beside Harry, who was already back on his feet. He waved his wand at the troll, using an enchantment learned by the goblins, who had to regularly use it on people who were cursed into trying to steal from them. The troll shook it's head, it's vision clearing. "What was the curse?"

"It's a modified version of the imperious curse, that causes the affected to only have one goal. The goal that the person who did this spell, was for the troll to kill me, even if it killed others that crossed its path. Obviously the castor cares little for the lives of a few students and teachers."

Gu-rag finally coming to his senses looked up and remembered what he had done to his favorite human. He let out a whimper catching the attention of Harry and Silver, to which he pointed at the blood that was coming from the cuts on Harry's head and chest. "It's fine buddy, really. I've had worse."

Gu-rag made a few grumbling sounds, "No I'm not mad at you." Harry said smiling.

*Grumble* *Growl* "Yes, I promise."

Gu-rag gave a wide smile and sat jumped up and down, while clapping. Harry chuckled, until he heard a gasp. He turned his head to see the teachers standing there. Hagrid looked and saw that Silver had blood on her mouth, and blood still stained Harry's neck. Rational thought flew out of his head, like this is normal for mating pair of vampires, or Harry had over powered her earlier right in front of his eyes, and he charged. He refused to fail Lily and James again. He wouldn't allow Harry to be hurt.

Harry saw the charging half giant, which caused Silver and Gu-Rag to turn and start their attacks, which caused the other professors to raise their wands at them. Harry knew that this could get messy, and had to stop it, In a few sift motions, took on his Worgon form, He tackled Hagrid, Caught Gu-rags club, Changed back to human, deflected the spells coming from the others, and embraced Silver before she could do anything. "Enough!"

Everyone stopped at the commanding voice, Hagrid looked up from his position on the floor, to see the two of them. "Hagrid, while I know that you meant well, I have to warn you that attacking my mate again will have cause for me to hurt you."

"Mate, yer mates, oh, wat a mess I made. Sorry Harry, It jer slipped my mine. Please forgive me."

"You are forgiven. Now Gu-rag, while I appreciate your help, I don't think that crushing one of them will help in our cause to get you back out of the castle."

*Grumble* *Grumble*

"You're forgiven. Now professors, I know that you are just dong your job, but any other attacks on my friends will have cause for me to attack you all."

"Well I never..."

"Well you have now, Ms. McGonagall."

"Harry may I ask what has all transpired before we arrived, and why a mountain troll is standing beside you, and why it isn't hostile."

"It's not hostile because that's the way they usually are."

"What do you mean, they always attack the researchers."

"That's because mountain trolls are very protective of their young and dislike anything coming within five miles from them, namely your researchers. Now what all happened was, me and my mate were sharing blood, when I smelt the smell of a troll. When the troll was close I realized that I knew it. It attacked me because someone put a modified imperio curse on him, with the directive to kill me. I was able to break the curse with a spell that the goblins taught me. Then you all showed up."

"Well, I think that you both should return to the great hall so that you can all lead your new members to their commons. Also I should remind you that you need to pick a head of house. Then after you get them all settled, we can return here and you can take mr..."

"Gu-rag."

"Mr. Gu-rag home."

"That sounds like a fine plan professor, though Hagrid?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Could you please sit here with Gu-rag? He gets lonely easily."

"Ya, I cou' do tha."

"Thank you."

With that they headed back to the great hall, where a new visitor had shown up.

A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update, and I know that I updated my High School DxD story twice, but I have been working on this chapter for a few days. Plus the flash drive that I had used to keep all of my files broke so I lost the chapter that I had writing before this one, and two other stories that I was planning on writing after my two current stories ended, but oh well, shit happens right. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. As always, until next time, take care.


	10. I'm not a normal wizard

Disclaimer- I remembered it this time, yea. Harry Potter doesn't, nor will it ever belong to me. Sad as that is to admit. Oh and also the language that I have had harry use a few times in this story come from the Eragon series, which I don't own either.

Harry and Silver were in the lead of the group, when they entered the great hall. Everyone was left speechless, when a bloody Harry Potter walked into the hall. Though he paid them no attention. Instead, his was focused on the black haired man sitting at the Angyl table. "Amicus?"

"Ah, Harry, well you look like hell."

"Thanks for you concern."

"There's no need to be concerned, as anything that did that to you must look ten times worse."

"Actually no, instead I let Gu-rag off, as someone had made him do it."

"Oh it was Gu-rag, poor guy he must be really beating himself up for that."

"No, I told him that I forgave him, and that I wasn't mad. He's fine."

"Well do you know who made him do it."

"Yea, He's actually the guy laying on the floor that no one cared enough to move."

"That ass hole, who radiates darkness?"

"Yeah, he's the one."

"Well, do you want to take care of it, or do you want me to."

"Together?"

"Sure why not."

The two of them stood and walked over to Quirrel. When they got close enough Amicus leaned down and ripped the guys turban off. They both recoiled n disgust at the sight of the man growing out of his head. "So that's where you've been hiding Voldemort"

Whispers instantly broke out at that, "Voldemort, but I thought he was dead!" Yelled one of the boys from the Ravenclaw table.

"No, his body was destroyed, but his consciousness, and his soul, well what's left of it escaped. Apparently he took this man's body as a host."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Well, I know a seven ton mountain troll, that would love to get pay back for what he made him do."

"Sounds like a grand idea, well let's get to it."

"Yeah, then you could tell me why your even here." With that the great hall doors closed, and everyone was sitting there unable to form coherent sentences. Finally Susan spoke up.

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?"

"Well, Miss Bones, it seems that our defense against the dark arts teacher, has been possessed by Voldemort, and set a troll on Harry, without that Harry knew said troll. Now they're probably letting the troll smash him into little pieces as we speak." Dumbledore said.

"Oh God I need a drink!"

"I too have that need Minerva."

"My future husband is friends with a troll."

"Our future husband." Daphne corrected.

"I wonder if Harry-"

"Would allow my-"

"And my brother to-"

"Examine how the-"

"Troll makes itself-"

"Stink so bad."

"It could help us-"

"Finish our stink-"

"Bomb production."

"You two are going to give me a headache if you keep that up." Hermione said rubbing her temples.

"I wonder if Harry's ok, he was bleeding when he arrived." Neville pointed out quietly.

"He better be ok, I not going to lose the one brother I can actually stand so soon.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. I've seen him take way worse and stand straight up from it. Though I will admit, I too forgot that in the heat of the moment, and it almost caused the death of a gentle giant." Silver said a little mournfully.

Harry and Amicus where watching as Gu-Rag continuously jumped up and down on the almost pancake flat Quirrel. A though suddenly struck Harry.

"Can you finish up here?"

"I can. Why?" Amicus asked, eyebrow quirked.

"I just remembered something that I had heard earlier and I wanted to check it out."

"Is there danger involved?"

"Most likely."

"Ok, but you better come back with all limbs, or you'll regret it."

"Yes captain, my captain!" Harry saluted, and got popped on the back of the head.

"I'm serious though, be safe."

"I will."

"Good luck then."

With that Harry took off, heading for the third floor.

Dumbledore was confused, he didn't remember a thought in his pensive about Voldemort being in the castle. That either meant that he hadn't known, or he had tried to keep that information from himself. Both were unthinkable. Oh well, now that Voldemort was being taken care of, the stone really should be given back to the Flamels. 'Hopefully they won't be too mad about me taking it, but knowing them, they have centuries of potions saved up.' Unknown to Dumbledore though, was that the stone would soon no longer be in the castle.

Harry made it to the third floor, and started to check all of the doors. He finally came to a door that was locked. With a swift goblin charm, the lock was no longer a problem and Harry walked in.

He froze.

Right in front of him, standing at almost ten feet tall, and glaring at him with six eyes, was a Cerberus. It started to growl and approach. His mind instantly went into action. "SIT!"

The Cerberus instantly obeyed, it's haunches shaking the room a little. "Good girl." Harry said starting to scratch the canine on it's side, making it tap its foot. "Aww, what a good girl, and so young too. You're going to grow to be such a beautiful girl. Aww yes you are." Harry's speech devolved to speaking to it in baby speech, before backing away, causing it to let out pleading whimpers.

"Sorry girl, but I'm looking for something around here."

The Cerberus let out a few whimpers and short barks, while Harry stood there rubbing his chin. Finally he nodded his head. "That's fair, and if you truly want to, then I see no reason not to. Though I better talk to Hestia before we do, as I wouldn't want her to be upset."

At his words, the beautiful phoenix appeared on his shoulder in a flash of flames. "How are you today my beautiful girl?"

*Coo*

"I'm glad, now the reason I wanted to talk to you, is Fiona here wants to be my second familiar."

Hestia glared into the eyes of the Cerberus for a few seconds, before letting out a happy chirp.

"I'm glad that you agree."

With that Harry let out his fangs and slashed his hand with them. Fiona bit her paw before bringing the wound to Harry's. A flash of light appeared and the two were now mentally linked, emotion wise. Another notable thing, is that Fiona was now the size of a smaller Rottweiler. A brief flash of panic came from her before harry spoke.

"It's ok girl, it's part of the bond. It makes it were it is easier for you to stay by my side, as a fifteen foot dog would be hard pressed to get into smaller rooms. It also makes it to were you require less food. One other thing that you should know, is that it is reversible if you are in danger, making it able for you to grow back to real size."

Fiona was quite for a second before giving out a happy bark, causing Harry to smile. "Now time to make good on your promise."

Fiona nodded before scampering over to a small hidden trap door. Harry strode over to it and lifted it, looking down, he could see only blackness. "Hestia can you give us a lift please?"

Hestia let out a beautiful trill before flying up, grabbing Harry's collar and started to lower him down, as he held Fiona in his arms. As they went down, Harry saw some Devil's snare, that instantly retreated at Hestia's magnificent flame. They finally made it to the ground, where Hestia perched on his shoulder and Fiona stood a foot ahead of him.

They set off into the next room, where they came upon the strange sight of a thousand flying keys. He watched as they circled around the room, instantly picking out the different one, and with a flash of fire, Hestia was holding it in her talon. Harry smiled and gave her a scratch on the head before entering the next room. They next encountered a giant chessboard, that blocked the way to the next door. Deciding not to bother with it, Harry blasted the head of the white king and strode right on past. The next room Harry encountered another acquaintance of his.

"Crag-fang what are you doing here?"

The slightly smaller troll turned and faced Harry. *Growl* *Grunt* *Grumble*

"They ambushed you and left you here?"

*Humph*

"Don't worry friend after I find what they were hiding I'll let you out of here."

*Rawr*

"No worries, be right back."

With that they went into the next room where they were confronted with a door of magical black fire, and a table with potions and a piece of paper on it. Not bothering to even glance at the paper Harry grabbed a bottle and downed it. He felt his insides flare with heat for a second before disappearing. Shrugging he took the next one and felt nothing, and when he tried to go through the fire he felt a tingle.

*Coo!*

"I know I should have read the paper, but I didn't see a reason to, as I'm immune to poison."

*Humph*

"Don't give me the silent treatment."

*...*

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to find another pretty bird to dote on." Harry sighed.

*Squawk!*

"Hey, no need to shout, I was only kidding. There's no replacing you."

Harry with a slightly smirking Hestia and a lost Fiona went to the next room. All that was there was a mirror. Harry looked it over and couldn't see anything strange about it, so he decided to look into it. When he did his reflection pulled a red stone out of its pocket and looked at it curiously. It then looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Don't ask me, I don't know what it is."

The reflection shrugged before pocketing the stone, to which Harry felt something heavy fall into his pocket. When he looked he saw the same stone, and shrugged. He then left going back to Crag-fang. When Hestia was ready, Harry pumped her full of his magic, amping up her flashing ability and they appeared in front of the school. Harry told Crag-fang to stand there for a minute, before going back inside.

He found a fairly satisfied Gu-rag, a smiling Amicus, and a confused looking Hagrid.

"Hey Harry found what you were looking for?" Amicus called

"Yeah I got it, don't know what it is though." Harry replied.

"I'll check it out later." Amicus said dismissing that conversation, as Hagrid approached.

"Fluffy! Wha' happened tu ya?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"It's actually Fiona as she is a girl. And I made her my second familiar." Harry said patting her on the head.

"But why is she so small, now?"

"That is an effect of the bond we have, as it makes it to where she can stay with me easier."

"Oh, well I'm gla' fer her, she needed ta get ou' more. Please jus' promise me tha' ya will take good care of her fer me." Hagrid said patting the now smaller Fiona then he remembered.

"I promise Hagrid, I'll protect her with my life now."

"Good, I'm glad. Well I got ter be goin'. Got something ta check on in tha hut." Hagrid said as he walked away.

Amicus walked over to Harry, and pet Fiona on the head. "She's a pretty girl, she'll make a good companion."

"Yea, I believe that too, though while we're talking about pretty girls..." Harry trailed off as he kicked Amicus in the junk, causing the man to double over in pain.

"What was that for?" Amicus wheezed out, holding himself.

"That is for walking out on Amelia, and if you don't hurry up and set up a date with her, I'll sick Fiona on you."

"Harry I very much doubt that She could do worse than some of the things that have tried to kill me."

"In that case, I'll tell Persephone that you sold all of her treats to buy that ever full whiskey flask."

"You wouldn't!" Amicus sounded truly scared now.

"I would."

"Fine, I'll call write her, but I doubt she'll except. She's probably found another man now."

"No, actually she told me that she is still single and waiting for you to come sweep her off of her feet."

"Really! Maybe... No, she just needs to forget about me,, I'll never be able to give her the life that she deserves."

"Amicus, I swear you're trying my patience. Do it or I'll sick Gu-rag and Crag-fang on you."

"Crag-fang's here?"

"Yea, they'd trapped him in a room underground."

"Humph... fine, I'll write."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to my common room where no doubt all my new house mates will be waiting for me."

"All right Harry, I'll lead Gu-rag and Crag-fang back home, and then I've got to be on my way. The centaurs need help with a band of hunters nearby. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing fine, but seeing you now, I know that you are. Have fun, and try no to become a father before this year's up."

"Thank you for your oh so helpful advice Amicus, and don't forget Amelia, or I'll come for you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you tyrant."

Amicus gave him a short hug before walking off with Gu-rag. Harry smiled and returned to his quarters where his housemates were sitting. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the house of Angyl. Now I know that most houses would say that this is your new family and you should treat each other as such, but I beg to differ. You can still hate family. No I want us to be Shield brothers. A shield brother is a term goblins use for those that stand together in battle, no matter the circumstances. We are the ones that will strike down dark lords, protect innocents, and lead the people into a new area of prosperity. We will be the first into a battle and the last to retreat. The first to lay down our lives for the good of many. The ones that this world doesn't see much anymore."

"Now before I continue on do any of you have any questions?"

"Yes, Why is there a small Cerberus and a phoenix with you?" Hermione said.

"Oh, these two, they are my familiars. Hestia and Fiona."

"But that's impossible, to take more than one familiar would leave you as little more than a squib." Neville said, before blushing at speaking out.

"For normal wizards yes, but as my core is about three times the size of Merlin's was, I dare say that I have the magic to spare. With a normal wizard, a familiar bond takes a percentage of your magic depending on how magical the animal is. For the next ten years that percentage is continuously drained until the bond completes. At that time, you get your magic back, plus the magic from the animal you bonded. Most familiar bonds take about thirty percent of your magic, and i you take more than one familiar in those ten years, you lose sixty, ninety, or even all of your magic. If you do that though, all your magic is put into solidifying your bonds and therefore they break as there is no magic to finish the bonding, which can shred your core, leaving you without magic." These two are taking less than a fifth of my magic right now."

Everyone sans Silver, were starring at Harry in shock at what he said, unable to believe that he was stronger that Merlin. Finally Harry decided that it had been quiet long enough, and said, "Well it's getting late and we have classes in the morning. I'll also be appointing our head of house tomorrow, so those off you that want to see that get to breakfast early. Good night all. With that he and Silver went up the staircase, leaving them to their thoughts, before George said aloud.

"Damn."

The others just mutely nodded, before dispersing.

A/N- Sorry for the ridiculous update time, life got in the way, and by life I mean pre-calculus homework along with many other things. I will try not to make a habit of taking so long, for the rest of my chapters but there is now promises. Please leave a review and until next time, take care.


	11. Delay

Please forgive the long delay in between uploads. I have had a very busy past few weeks, which included strep throat, overactive allergies, migraines, visiting family, throwing up, and a fractured foot. I will attempt to upload as soon as possible, and hope that your interest in this story hasn't dwindled because of my absence.

Thank you- Repstars


	12. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter

Harry, with Silver on his arm, arrived at the great hall, the first two students of the morning. They quickly ate their fill and then sat and waited for the hall to get reasonably filled. Amicus had left early that morning, as a tribe of Yuuki ona had called upon his aid. Harry let a small smile form on his face, when his house all arrived together as a group, guarding each others backs, from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Finally Harry decided that enough people were in attendance. He stood up and leapt gracefully to the table top. "May I have your attention!" He said, quickly killing off all conversations.

"Thank you. Now I have three orders of business to finish today. The first of all is our heads of house. Now, unlike the rest of the houses, the house of Angyl had two founders, a man and wife who refused to have their own. As such, the house of Angyl has honored that and has always had two heads of houses, in their honor. I, Harry James Potter, reviver of the house of Angyl have found two that I believe can easily fill these jobs. I would like to offer the positions to Professor Aurora Sinistra and Bathsheda Babbling."

The two witches looked shocked for a moment, Babbling also started to blush a little, before they both agreed. Harry grinned at them, before turning back to the students. "The second point that I must bring up, is this. Bullying will no longer be tolerated by those in house Angyl. Malfoy, and Weasley, you two should really take this advice to heart. I have seen who both of you truly are, and I can say that I'm not impressed in the slightest. You're both selfish, arrogant, and just plain dumb. Any attack on one of my own, will cause you much grief, and any attack on those weaker than you will bring the wrath of my Worgon. Do I make myself?

"Now Mr. Potter, is making threats really necessary? I'm sure that they were jus..." Dumbledore was cut off by Snape.

"Oh, shut it you old fool." He snapped, "What the boy says is truth. Malfoy and Weasley are both prone to violence, causing trouble, and arrogant. A little threatening will do them good."

The hall was dead silent now, everyone completely surprised that the worst professor would stand beside Harry, against one of his own snakes no less. Harry studied the potions professor and saw that the man was worse for wear. His hair greasier than usual, his eyes blood shot, a small five o'clock shadow forming. 'Maybe the man has finally excepted the consequences to his actions.' Thought Harry.

Deciding that silence didn't suit him, Harry started to speak again. "The third and final point that I have decided to raise is that two weeks from now I will be taking my house on a ten day vacation. Any complaints about this can die now, as I don't really care for them."

"Now Mr. Potter, you cannot just assume that I'll acc..." Dumbledore said, only to realize that it was annoying to be interrupted.

"I don't need your permission for this Headmaster, as you have already gave it." Harry countered.

"And when did I do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"When you gave me permission to leave the school when I need too, and can take who and what I require when doing so."

"I remember agreeing to the first part but..."

"Should have read the fine print of that clause."

"Alright but what are you going to do about supervision?"

"We have two heads of house to watch us, plus Amicus has agreed to join in."

"Why don't you also take Severus, I'm sure that having one more on the journey wouldn't hurt."

Harry looked at the scruffy looking professor, before saying, "Alright I'll agree to him coming, under the agreement that he not drink on the trip."

"That seems fair."

Harry nodded and sat back down, and Silver once again molded to his side. The rest of their house instantly began to try and talk to him, causing his very sensitive ears to start ringing. "Please just stop for a moment and I'll answer your questions one at a time. Now Susan you're first."

"Where are we going to go on this trip?"

"We're going to be visiting many different peoples, and creatures. As the house of Angyl, we are sworn to protect all those that cannot protect themselves. I want to show you what you're going to be protecting."

Susan, looked thoughtful, before smiling, "I hope we can make a lot of friends on this trip."

Harry smiled back at her, before turning to Tonks. "Your turn.

"I was wondering. When you were recruiting, you told Malfoy that your were the heir of the black family, and that Sirius, your godfather never got a trial. Was that true."

"Every bit of it."

"Then that means, that, I mean if it's not to much trouble for you. Well me and my mother, she wasn't on good terms with some of the family, and well, I mean, I was hoping..."

Harry furrowed his brows, trying to decipher what it was that she just said, Finally it came to him. "You want back into the Black family." She nodded meekly, "And as the heir you were hoping that I could do that," Another nod, "Well fortunately for you, I can, and I will. I hereby claim, that if my lord does not disclaim, That both Nymphadora Tonks, and her mother..." Tonks said her mother's name, "Andromeda Tonks, are to be reinstated into the Black family, now and forever more."

A bright white flash appeared, shocking people. It appeared out of the heart of both Tonks and Harry.

In a small townhouse, another flash appeared, causing a currently sweaty couple, to jump so high they fell off their bed. When they finally regained their senses, they noticed a scroll on their bedside table. After the reading of said scroll, the couple were so happy that they decided that they hadn't broken in their knew bed well enough.

Tonks would be surprised when she returned home that Christmas, to find that she was going to have a little brother.

In a deep dank cell of Azkaban, A scroll appeared before a ragged looking dog, that quickly became a prisoner. One look at the scroll, and a deep bellied laugh rang out, never seen before in the dark fortress. Grabbing the quill that came with the scroll, he quickly signed his name. The carving in the back of his hand, barely noticed. A light flashed out from his chest and then they items were gone. The grubby prisoner, still smiling, returned to dog form and laid back in his corner.

Tonks looked close to tears, as she tackled Harry. She wasn't thinking and before she knew it, she was kissing him on the floor of the great hall. When she finally regained herself, she blushingly returned to her seat.

"Uh oh Susan, looks like you have some competition." Silver said, laughter in her eyes.

This in turn caused both of the girls to blush. Harry sat up and turned to Neville. "You're next."

"Well, um, Did you finally kill off Voldemort this time?"

"Unfortunately, No. You see what you saw was actually only a miniscule part of the actual Voldemort. I believe that when he was at the height of his power, he may have made pre-cautions, to avoid death. To add to it, he added even more pre-cautions, to where if one of soul pieces were about to be killed, it would detach from him."

"So in other words, we have to find every pre-caution that he made, and destroy it, in order to kill him?"

"Exactly." Harry said with a grin.

"Why are you so happy about this Harry?" Penelope asked. "We're talking about the man that murdered your parents."

"I know but the thing is, for every pre-caution he made, I get to kill him. Every time I kill him, I not only avenge my parents, but also all others that he has wronged." Harry said, his smile dimming.

At this point, Harry's two familiars feeling their bonded start to sadden, rushed into the hall. "It's fine girls, just felt like shedding a few tears."

The others at the table looked at him weirdly, sans Silver who said, "Harry has a problem with killing, it just isn't in his nature to take a life."

"But what about all of the death threats toward Draco?" Hestia asked.

"You see, there is a distinct difference between words and actions. Harry "said" that he would kill Draco, Harry never acted to kill him." Silver explained.

"What about when he held Draco by the throat, in his Worgon form?" Parvarti asked.

"Oh please, if he wanted him dead than Draco would be dead. Not even Dumbledore himself could of stopped Harry."

"That reminds me Harry, how are you three times stronger than Merlin?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, I guess I could have said it better, as I'm not really three times stronger than him. My magical core is thrice the size of his, but in power we would be about even. You see power is a combination of different things, magical reserves, Wand strength, skill, knowledge, and practice. I have the reserves, while he had the skill, knowledge and practice. Also his staff drastically increased his power. Merlin came from a time of much stronger Witches and Wizards, and in fact Merlin was about the level of a normal wizard in that time. The wizarding people of this time, actually didn't use wand or staffs or anything like that, instead going wandless, which stretched their core and made them more powerful. The reason that Merlin is revered so much this day is because of his staff. He worked years on it to prefect it. When he was finally done he had become one of the most powerful wizards there were. Others say his achievement, and started to follow his example. They all started to make staffs, and wands later on. This actually did work to increase their power for a time, and many started to focus solely on learning wand magic. An unseen consequence of this is that they started to shirk their wandless casting, and their cores stopped growing. Eventually wizarding people became so dependent of their wands and staffs that they forgot how to cast without it, Causing a decline in power."

Hermione's eyes were huge, drinking in all the information that she could from the boy in front of her. "And how do you know all of this?" Padma asked.

"Just because wizarding people forget, doesn't mean that every other race has to. I learned this story from the dwarves." Harry stated.

"So can you do wandless magic?" Asked Fred.

"And could you teach us?" George continued.

"Yes, and no. I can do it, as I learned that before picking up a wand, and no I cannot teach you, as you have already became dependent on your wand. If you truly want to learn it, then you're going to have to ask some of the people that we are going to visit. They have teachers that are much more advanced then me." Harry said.

The twins sat back looking thoughtful. Harry then stated that it was time for their first class.

The house of Angyl stood as one and began going towards their respective classes. Harry's year had charms first, and they were the first outside of the door.

They waited for the door to open, in which Harry entered first. They were stopped by a blood curdling scream, and their diminutive professor thrusting a sword at Harry's chest. Harry didn't even seem to blink, instead drawing his wand and swinging it towards the sword. As he swung the wand elongated and became a beautiful short sword. The Silver handle looked as though it was the branches of a tree interwoven, to hold the shining emerald in the middle of the pommel. The blade itself extended to about two and a half feet long. There was strange carving in the blade of the sword that glinted as he did battle with the half goblin.

The members of the house of Angyl, could only watch in fascination as the swords clashed back and forth. Finally Harry feinted to the right and kicked the elbow of his opponent. This move, while not disarming his opponent, sent him stumbling, giving Harry the chance to place the point of his sword at the man's throat. Flitwik seemed to take a deep breath, before stating something in goblin speech, to which Harry bowed and responded in the same fashion.

The change of demeanor between the two, that were seemingly trying to kill each other earlier, caught the rest of them off guard more than the initial attack. Flitwik, waddled back to his desk and said, "Now class, please take your seats and open to page forty seven of your charms book, and begin reading till the end of the chapter." Acting as though nothing had happened.

Hermione took the seat beside Harry, that wasn't occupied by silver and whispered, "What in god's name was that?"

"That was a common practice of the goblin race, he was testing if I was worthy enough to come into his domain." Harry softly answered, eyes racing through the words on the page.

"What language were you two speaking?" Hermione asked after a few minutes.

"That was Goblin tongue." He responded, "He was granting me his friendship, in which I reciprocated."

"How do you know how to speak Goblin speech? Or troll for that matter?" She asked again.

"There are multiple ways to understand different languages. I personally have used two of them. The first is a charm created by the goblins, so that they could do business with other races. The second is a ritual of the high elves. In the ritual, you stand in front of their tree of knowledge, eyes, and mouth open. They then cast a spell on it to where a branch extends towards you. Once it gets close enough it breaks into seven smaller branches. It injects two into your palms, in which roots grow from it. They control your fingers when you are trying to write in a foreign language. The next two are injected into your eyes. They take whatever writing your looking at, and make it legible to you. The next two are injected into your ears, warping the sound so that you may understand what you are hearing. The final one is injected into your tongue, bending it to make the desired sound that you want."

"That sounds horrible!" Hermione loudly whispered, "Why do the ritual, if a simple charm can take care of it?"

"Because the charm takes constant focus to be able to hold it, also there may be times where you won't be able to cast it. Another draw back, is that when you try to read with the charm, it gives you a bad headache."

"But is the drawbacks really as bad as the ritual?"

"Yes for a moment it is worse, but then the pain wears off, and I no longer have to worry about casting the charm, or worry about bringing pain relief herbs with me to the library."

"They have Libraries!?" She almost squealed.

"Yes, most of them dwarf any owned by wizarding kind."

Hermione leaned back in her chair, and stared at the roof in wonder. Harry chuckled at her antics, and shut his book, having reached the end of the chapter. He sat there and waited for the others to finish.

After charms they had transfiguration. When they took their seats, McGonagall placed a caged rat in front of them. When everyone had one she began. "Today we will be transfiguring these rats into teacups. Now don't worry if you do not get it on the first try, as I don't expect anyone to accomplish it within a week at the soonest."

"Finished." Harry called out, presenting his crystalline teacup for the professor's observation

"Mr. Potter, this is beautiful. Where did you learn to do this?"

"Well the Veela are great at the arts, and as payment for one of the jobs that I did for them, they taught me a few spells that they use. This spell, was a slight variation from one of the ones that they taught me."

"It is amazing, take thirty points for Angyl, and my compliments."

"Thank you Professor." He responded as she turned and began to watch her other students work.

After that they started on their way down to the dungeons for their potions class. The Slytherin class was already crowded in front of the door. He got some glares from the children of purebloods that had supported Voldemort, but other than that, they drew no notice.

Suddenly the door flew open and a gravelly voice rang out from inside, telling them to take their seats, and get to work. Harry and Silver took the desk in front of the class, shocking the Slytherins that were headed for that table. They got to work, Silver several steps ahead of Harry. Snape put down his whiskey bottle, and stood to make his rounds. When he was walking the students were surprised when he offered advice to some of the Gryffindors, and even helped Neville fix his potion before it blew up. When he got to Silver and Harry, he nodded, and awarded Silver five points for having the best of the class, then returned to his desk. The class passed in relative peace after that, and they left to go to dinner.

Their classes went smoothly for the next two weeks, and then the time for the trip had arrived. House Angyl was in the middle of lunch, before they left before an loud shout was heard outside the door. They blasted open to see a livid Narcissa Malfoy. Hestia not to discreetly reached for her wand.

Her mother's fury filled eyes found their target and with a few swift strides, she was nose to nose with Harry. "How dare you." She hissed.

"Mother, back away from him." Hestia said, starting to rise.

"How dare you take the only family mother that I can stand, from me." Narcissa all but shrieked.

This caused a pause in the actions of the rest of the house of Angyl, who had all started to rise, in defense of their leader. Harry gave her a small smile and answered. "Simple, I did not take her, she came willingly. And as such, she is no longer your family member."

"Give her back! Give back the only one that allows me to keep my sanity around these buffoons! Please, without her I'll go bat shit insane!" Narcissa started to plead, tearing up.

"What about me mother?" Draco's voice rang out.

"You're worse than your father. You're both ignorant, thick headed, two brain celled, baboons! You think that you're better than every one else, when you have some of the lowest scores in the school, except potions and you're barely passing that. You whine like a little brat when you don't get your way, and think that the world owes you it's respect. Honestly how you got into Slytherin, I'll never know. For that fact, if it wasn't for you're father's money, I would be wondering how you even got into this school!" Narcissa screamed out.

The whole hall was silent from the verbal abuse being flung about, as Draco went from his pale white, to a deep red. "WHEN MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

"I don't give a rat's ass, when your father hears about this. The only reason that I even tolerated him, was because of your sister, and now that she's gone, there's no reason for me to even touch that sick bastard. I'm never going back to him of my own free will, if it means becoming Potter's concubine!" Narcissa said.

Draco stormed out of the hall, mumbling under his breath. Harry turned to the elder Malfoy, "So you want your daughter back."

"Yes, oh please god I'll do anything." Narcissa pleaded while on her knees.

"Well, How about I offer you a place in my family, so that you could be near her. Though that is if she agrees." He said looking to Hestia.

Hestia studied her mother for a second, before nodding to Harry. Harry smiled and turned back to Narcissa. "So what will it be?"

"Thank you, this means so much to me. I'll do all I can to repay you." Narcissa said, close to tears again.

Harry spoke loudly to the room, "I Lord Harry James Potter, heir of Black, do here by take this woman into my house, and give her the name of Potter if she so excepts."

"I do my lord."

"Then so mote it be, for now on She shall forever be known as Narcissa Marie Potter."

The customary flash of light once again blinded the room. When they uncovered their eyes it was to see the two, once Malfoy, women hugging. Harry watched the seen for a moment letting his lost want of a mother to surface for a moment, before turning back to the rest of the Angyls. "Get your stuff, we leave in twenty."

A/N- So, sorry that it took me this long to write, but I hope that I did an acceptable job. Thanks to those of you who wished me well, and those who have reviewed. Please leave a review and until next time, take care.


End file.
